More Than Meets The Eye
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: Moving to Texas was one thing. But a move to Tranquillity? I thought it would be Hell. Plus its usually difficult for me to make friends, but when I meet the Witwicky's my life changes forever. Who knew that Sam's new Camaro Chevy was a giant alien robot? (So far no ships..) R&R
1. Chapter 1: A Move To Tranquillity

**Hello! So i have had this idea in my head for a while now, and really wanted to write it (Set in first Transformers) I will still continue with my other Transformers Fanfic (If any of you read it) So, here you go!**

**Chapter 1: A Move To Tranquillity**

I was shoke by the shoulders suddenly, being awoke from my sleep. Opening my eyes slowly I saw the face of my older brother, with his stupid smirking face starting to talk to me. I wasn't really listening to him that much, I pushed him up and sat up remembering I was in a moving van. A moving van! I totally forgot...I was hoping it was all a bad dream and I would wake up back in my bedroom in Texas..but no, I realized we did move, of course we did, me, Jensen and my Mum have been planning for months. So here I was, arrived at our destination in Tranquillity. It must have took a total of atleast 23 hours to get here. I was awake of course, I remember stopping at the small Diners eating and for toilet breaks, I must have slept for a while after our last stop, because I was looking upon Jensen's face shaking my shoulders still.

I quickly pushed him away and pulled my blonde/brown hair into a high ponytail. I jumped out the van and scanned the neighborhood. It wasn't that bad. All the gardens was a lush green and most the houses had a pretty good looking car parked outside, maybe even two cars.

Me and Jensen heard our Mother call for us both "Jensen! Clara!" We both looked over and recognized my Mother, Jaime Harper. Her tall slim figure and short bob blonde hair. She had her hand on one of her hips and the other waving us other.

I followed Jensen, my one and only brother. He is 7 years older than me at 24 (I know still lives with his Mum, but hey! We need someone to take position as 'dad' ) I am 17, still have one year at school then I gotta figure out what I am going to do in life...loads of people have their life planned out ahead of them, and what their dream is. Me? I have no idea.

Jensen turned to me, he was also quite tall, with short brown hair and I guess you could say a muscular figure, and believe me, I know. The amount of times he has easily picked me up when I 'got in his way' Or whatever poor excuse he has. "Wow..that's a nice car.." I looked to where Jensen was pointing and saw a 1961 Austin-Healey 3000, dark green.

I widened my eyes "Not bad.." I nodded at Jensen who just ruffled my hair, chuckling. "What-What are you chuckling about?"

"Not bad? Its a cool car. You know nothing about cars, you know that, right?" He nudged my shoulder.

"What? I do know some things..that there" I pointed at the Austin-Healey "Is a cute little car"

"Woah. No!" He shock his head "You can't say cute to a car. Okay?"

"Alright.." I raised my eyebrow at my brother as he walked over to Mum. I saw her hanging up the famous wind chime. It has a small hanging metal string to hang from things. It always did make a nice tune in the wind, I remember it since forever, since back home in England. I was 7 when we moved to Texas, even though I have lived in Texas longer than Uk i never really lost my accent. My brother kinda picked it up, where he made friends..I cant. I try and end up failing, so i tried and successful kept my accent.

I walked beside my Mum and smiled, I pushed the wind chime gently that moved with us from every home so far; Wiltshire, Texas now here. It made that slightly annoying but nice sound as the wind blew it gently.

"Come on" Mum spoke up "We need to un-pack" She put one arm around my shoulders then reached up and put her other around Jensen. "This is it. This is finally the home we have been looking for. I'm going die in this home"

"What!?" I blinked and looked to Mum "Your gonna die-what?"

My Mum laughed quietly at me "I mean, I'm going to grow old and die peacefully, here. I can feel it. I don't mean I'm gonna die anything soon, Sweetheart" She ruffled my hair. "Now lets un-pack"

Around 4 hours later I had moved most my boxes into my room. My room was placed at the back left of the house. It had two windows, one had a nice view of our garden, which could do with a bit if work. The other window faced our neighbour, the one that had the dark green Austin-Healey. Their garden looked a whole lot better then ours. It had a loads of little flower pots with cute little flowers blooming in them. In the centre was a small waterfall, and a half built looking path. The bedroom that was literally opposite mine in the neighbours house, looked like it belonged to a boy teen, maybe around my age. I could just see some posters of bands and girls and some other stuff I didn't even recognize.

I quickly moved as i saw the young boy look through his window. I peeked through my window and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. He was cute..not like over the top hotness, but did that matter? He was tanned and had short dark brown hair, he could of had green or blue eyes, I can't tell from this far away.

Mr. Ferthal or whatever the van driver was called had gladly helped my Mum and Jensen move in some of our bigger furniture, like our T.V. Once he was gone, it was nearly dark. It has literally took all day for Mum to decide where she wants everything and all three of us to un-pack. Mum had called us down for tea and we all sat around the circular table.

"So, I spoke to our neighbours earlier today, while we was un-packing" Mum spoke up, moving a few boxes around and placing them on the table.

"And?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Ew..don't do that" Jensen pointed to my eyebrow.

Me and Mum ignored him, then answered my question "Well our new neighbours invited us to dinner. You know so we can talk and get to know eachother"

"Which neighbours?" I asked, hoping it was the ones that was opposite my room.

"Oh. The Witwikkity's? Something like that. Judy invited me, she says she has son" Mum nodded at me.

"So?" I tried to act casual "I don't make friends well Mum, you know that. I really wish I could though..people at school- Don't worry"

Jensen looked to me "I thought you said you didn't get bullied? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..because then you would- I don't know" I shrugged "What time we going over, Mum?"

"About half an hour or so" Mum smiled, moving another box across the kitchen.

I nodded and stood up walking upstairs and into my room. After having a quick shower I dryed my medium length blonde hair, and looked into the bathroom mirror. I had a small figure, I stood around average height at 5'7 for a 17 year old. My eyes were a dark blue and I had small bangs that hung beside my face.

I changed into a Batman T-shirt and a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, slipping on a pair of Converse I jogged down stairs and was stopped by my Mum, who looked down at me sternly "Whaaat?" I could tell something was coming.

"You cant wear that, honey. Put on one of your nice shirts, it will go better." She nodded at me, like I had a choice in the matter.

I signed and just turned on my heel, heading back upstairs to find a shirt. I pulled out my white Joules one, with little pink and blue buttons and a flowery pattern on the inside of the collar and the cuff of the sleeves. It was a nice looking shirt, so I couldn't complain.

Me Jensen and Mum walked out our door, turned left and got to the Witwitty? Or whatever Mum called them. Behind the door stood 3 figures. The first was a middle age looking women, with short kinda fizzy ginger hair and green eyes, she looked kind and funny, she greeted herself as Judy Witwicky. Witwicky! God, my Mum can say things wrong. How embarrassing would it have been if i said 'Hi, ?'

The other was Ron Witwicky. He was also middle-aged and had hair that was turning grey and balding a little, he was probably just under the overweight limit, I mean he wasn't huge.

Then their son introduced himself, he looked a tiny but annoyed, he looked liked he was hoping his parents won't embarrass him. I could see his eyes now, they was like a mix between blue and green. He held out his hand and I took it, shaking it.

"I'm Clara..Clara Harper" I smiled.

"Samuel James Witwicky. Or you know, just Sam" He laughed.

I laughed a little "Of course, just Sam"

After the introduction we had dinner, and I gotta say Judy is such a good cook. Her food was delicious! Sam then took me upstairs to see his room, I think it was mostly to get away from his parents. He showed me and named most of his little posters and everything, he then explained to me that as soon as he got one more A in any assignment he was gonna get a car. A car! He just had to pay half of it aswell. I thought it was nice his Dad was paying for half his car, and he agreed.

"So where did you move from, Clara?"

"Texas"

"Texas? Wow that's quite a long way. You don't sound at all from Texas-"

"Im British. Well last time i was in England was..10 year ago now. But i have tried to keep my Wiltshire accent" I nod looking out his window and seeing my bedroom.

"That your room?" He asked me.

"Urm-yes..yep, it is" I nod.

"Sweet, we can waved at each other every morning" He laughed.

I joined in laughing and looked at him. He was cute, don't get me wrong but I think he would be more of best friend type for me. I usually cant bond with anyone, but I did with Sam. We liked the same movies and tv shows and I liked more books as he like bands. We had some things in common I guess. But i figured out, I was so not the girl for him, I shouldn't even had that thought in my mind. I didn't know who, but there's a girl out their for him..somewhere.

"So-Clara do you think your going to the same school as me?" Sam asked pulling me out of thoughts.

"Well I hope so, atleast then I would know someone there" I smile.

"Ah..You wouldn't wanna hang with me.." He scratched the back of his head "You'll want to find the popular's and-and the Jocks and the girly girls to do your makeup and gossip or...whatever"

I looked at Sam in awe for a moment "What..what you on about? Of course I would want to hang with you..I usually suck at making friends, but and you both seemed to being embarrassed by our parents..and we have talked! Also..I do not think I would be hanging with the 'populars' and 'jocks' " I pulled a face and shoke my head "Their mean and you have to be their crowd type.." Sam gave me a weird look "What I mean is that...Does it look like I would wear tons of makeup?"

Sam looked at me unsure of what to answer. I just started laughing and answered for him "Of course I don't! Okay, I would wear some if i need to..but not as an everyday accessory"

Its been a week now, since our move to Tranquillity. I gotta say its a nice place, my neighbour was really nice. The Witwicky's was so kind and always invited me over and said I could visit whenever I wanted. Me and Sam got along so well! We were like best friends, and I so didn't mind he kinda already had a friend called Miles, he was a little weird..but his alright.

My first day of school starts tomorrow...tomorrow! Oh gosh I'm so not looking forward for it. Upside though, Mr Witwicky said he would drive me and Sam of course. Mum agreed and thanked him and Judy. After school Sam is going to buy his first Car and pleaded me to join him, so I said yes! I wanted to see what car he was gonna get!

So here I am, stood in the landing of our house, I kept checking myself in the mirror, seeing if I look alright and all that. I had on another pair of skinnys and a dark blue Joules polo shirt, with a huge white number 3 on the back. I looked down at my slightly worn out converse..I picked black because white seemed to die on the first day people had them.

After what seemed forever I quickly pulled my hair back into a plait and laid it round my one shoulder. Stepping outside I saw Sam and Mr. Witwicky just leaving their house.

"Clara! Hey!" Sam called and waved to me. I waved back and skipped over. "Thanks for driving me. Mr Witwicky"

Ron smiled "Its no problem, Clara"

School seemed to go so slow..with so many classes and having to introduce myself every single one...it was embarrassing, especially in class when most people already knew me. Lunch was okay, well it was until someone started picking on Sam. Heres how it went;

"So you actually moved from England to Texas?" Miles asked me for the hundredth time.

I signed and nodded "Yes Miles. Go ask my Mum why if you are so interested"

Sam laughed "You two fight like an old married couple "

I quickly moved my seat over to Sam "Ew...no. No offence, Miles"

Just then this really buff guy walked over, he had short spiked blonde hair and a stupid grin on his face. Earlier on I found out his name was Trent. He took a chair in between me and Sam, acting like we was friends or something.

"So. Sammy, this your girl then?" He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam nearly choked on his food "What! Hahaha so funny"

I glared at Trent "Excuse me, but why do you care about what happens in our life. It certainly looks like your from a different crowd...a more dumber one" I mumbled the last bit.

Trent slowly turned from me and glared "What did you just say about 'my crowd' ?" He stood up angrily "Yo Dave! Issac!" Two other Duffy looking guys walked over and stood beside him. Oh great. "We got ourselves a British chick, and guess who she is going out with?"

I tried to keep my anger. I really did. But he wouldn't shut up! And poor Sam was turned a shade of red and looked liked he has had this a million times. I quickly stood up out of my seat and realised I was a whole head or two, shorter than him. I looked right up to him "Who gives you the right to say any of those things!" I poked him in the chest.

"What..Did she just-" He glared me down and lifted me up by the collar of my shirt slightly. I widened my eyes as my feet actually left the floor. I saw Sam jump to his feet instantly and attempted to get my out of Trent grasp.

"You two are stupid pathetic little nerds!" He yelled at us both, Miles seemed to sink into his chair, not wanting to get involved.

I grinned a little and replied "Does that mean your dumber than us!" I couldn't help it, I really couldn't help that comeback, he walked me right into it. Sam seemed to double over and start laughing! Was it really that funny. Looking up to Trent slightly I saw his face was the funny thing, he looked dumbfounded! I burst out laughing along with Sam.

Trent saw a teacher walking by and dropped me instantly quickly walking off, okay Lunch wasn't that bad.

I was now sat in my last class, I don't even remember what class it was I was so bored, a lot of these peoples little show and tells was so boring. I was sat in a two seater desk. Sam was sat next to me, which I was happy about because he choose sitting with me instead of Miles.

Sam's turn was up. He walked to the front and ripped his bag upside down, loads of old looking things poured out. "Sorry I got a lot of stuff"

"For my family..." Started before someone flung a piece of rolled up paper at Sam. Unfortunately I didn't see who it was, but I had an idea. People though it was funny and was laughing at him!

"Who did... Who did that? People! Responsibility." The teacher Whatshisface said.

"Okay..." Sam continued "So, for my family genealogy report,I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal." Sam held up a map of the Arctic Circle, which had loads of little writing on in, from his grandfather I suppose.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right?" The teacher Whatshisface was actually pretending to be asleep, How rude! This was actually interesting and I was trying to listen.

"And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen. This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks." Wait what? Was Sam actually trying to sell all this?

"It's all for sale, by the way." Guess he was.

"Like the sextant here.$50 for this, which is a bargain." A lot people was laughing at this point, really guys are you that childish?

"These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade." The teacher spoke to him."I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know,this is all going towards my car fund." Sam quickly said. Oh so that's why, Sam didn't have enough for a car! Oh gosh, now I wish i could help him.

"You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!" The teacher yelled

"Sorry" Same apologized "Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather,the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols" Sam held up some old looking paper that had very strange symbols on them, I got a cold shiver just looking at them " And babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered-" The bell rang and everyone around me quickly got up to leave.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and joined Sam as he was still desperately trying to sell something.

" Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"

" Sam?" Teacher Whatshisname called him.

" Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?" I nodded in agreement but Mr. whatshisname gave me a weird look.

"I'd say a solid B-." What!? No way, Sam's face seem to fall. A B-!?

"A B-?"

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." I wouldn't have gone as far as crap.

"Sir, I enjoyed it. I thought it was pretty good" Sam nudged me as to shut up.

" No, kids enjoy...- Look, can you do me a favor?" Sam continued. "Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father?" I looked over and saw Mr. Witwicky waiting patiently in his car for us both. " He's the guy in the green car. Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. "But I want you to bring me $2,and three As." Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got two As." I looked at Sam, was he really gonna convince here.

"Okay? Here's the dream." Sam held his hands together " Your B-. Dream gone. Kaput." He blew his hands up making an explosion sound. "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

**Okay! That's the first chapter. I do hope you like it.**

**Please review! It will be highly appreciated:) Plus I will then know if I should continue or not. Don't worry I have lots of ideas in mind! And of course we are meeting Bee next chapter! Thanks for reading**!


	2. Chapter 2: Mum, where are you?

**Thanks HeartsGaurdianSol, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Peacfuldeer21, Fandom Jumping Expert, Moxley-Ambrose and Emma Violacciocca for following!**

**Thanks to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal and Moxley-Ambrose for favouriting!**

**Reviews!**  
><strong> ManyGamePlayer: Thank you!<strong>

**HeartsGaurdianSol: Thank you! Heres the next!**

**I made this one quite quickly so its a bit short sorry!**

**Chapter 2: Mum, where are you?**

As soon as me and Sam got out of the classroom I instantly jumped up and down in excitement. Sam cheered to himself and fist pumped the air, holding the A- in his hand. I couldn't believe that he actually convinced to change his grade, lucky!

After I stopped jumping up and down Sam turned around and crushed me into a hug "Thanks for your help!"

I laughed "What? I helped?" I asked a little unsure of what he meant.

Sam signed and let go of the hug. "Clara...your the only one who didn't laugh at anything I said back there. I mean, Miles was laughing..proved your a great friend"

I smiled a little then pushed his shoulder "Hey! Don't go all sobby, I'm just not childish and immature likes your fellow classmates"

Sam laughed quietly "Yep, I guess that's true. You gotta be a little bit immature, every one is"

I smiled a little "Of course, its not like I wont laugh at anything, or act stupidly. But I am defiantly mature enough not to laugh at my friends presentation"

"Alright. Thanks" He nodded.

"One question; What is a sextant?"

Sam laughed and pushed my shoulder "See?" We walked down the steps of our school and I saw waving us both over, Sam ran up and jumped into the passenger seat. I seated in the back of the car, behind Sam.

"Hello, Mr. Witwicky. Thanks for letting me come with you, for Sam's first car I mean"

"Of course, I don't mind. Would be alright to have a girls opinion. Plus Sam's gotta have another A yet"

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam cheered, excitedly waving his paper assignment infront of him.

"So?" Mr Witwicky asked, like Sam was excited because he didn't get an A or something.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam reassured his Dad.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Mr Witwicky looked at Sam's paper he was waving about "Its an A." He confirmed.

" So I'm good?" Sam Asked. You could see his face was pleading for his Dad to allow and A- it was an A though, he had to.

" You're good." He finally said, I felt so happy for Sam! He turned around and gave me a high five.

I smiled "You did good, Sam!" I then patted his shoulder and leaned over to talk to him "Sam had the best presentation there, totally deserves an A+. The teacher gave him the wrong grade, he probably accidentally rubbed out the vertical line" Ron just shook his head and laughed "I said his good, Clara"

With that we drove of, to God knows what car place. I didn't know what car Sam was getting, but he and his Dad was deep in conversation while I was deep in thought. After, what 10 minutes I heard speak up.

" I got a little surprise for you, son." I looked up. Surprise? Oo I wander what he had for Sam, he had worked hard and gone through embarrassment for this car, he deserved a surprise.

" What kind of..." Sam started before putting a hand to his mouth and laughing with excitement "No. No, no, no, no. Dad!" I quickly looked up and around me, noticing we was driving into a Porsche cars sales! Was Sam getting a Porsche! Sam turned around to me grinning stupidly, I just gave him the thumbs up. " Oh, you got to be kidding me." He continued being excited and looking at all the cars around him.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." What!? I frowned looking at the back of 's head, that wasn't a very funny joke. Poor Sam.

" You think that's funny?" Sam asked sadly.

" Yeah, I think it's funny." He laughed.

Sam turned to me "See what I gotta put up with?" I nodded a little in agreement, this would be something that my brother would do. Sam turned back to his Dad and glared at him "What's wrong with you?"

" You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Mr Witwicky laughed again.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." To be honest, I didn't really blame Sam, but for it must have been quite funny for the little joke and Sam's face changing from excitement to sadness and anger. I decided not to get involved in there little family argument and felt like sinking into the seat and never returning.

" Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Mr Witwicky reassured him.

" It's not a funny joke." Sam said glumly then turned around and looked at me "Clara, did you think that was funny?"

I did want to agree with Sam, it wasn't that funny for how laughed but then I wouldn't want to make Ron feel guilty. So I simply shook my head, Sam smiled a little then turned back to the front, where we drove into a second hand Cars retail park where a clown was holding up a sign saying.. Something I couldn't read. The second hand retail was called 'Bobby Bolivia' Probably the name of the owner.

I looked behind us as we turned in and saw a 1977 Chevy Camaro which was a faded yellow and black racing stripes. I thought I saw it follow us in but when we had parked I looked back and couldn't see it at all. It was gone.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this?" Sam complained as we walked up to the front of the store "You said... You said half a car,not half a piece of crap, Dad."

I looked around and had to agree there, some of these cars was so not worth the prices that they was, but then again Sam should be happy he could get a car that runs I guess.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Mr Witwicky stated to Sam, now i feel old for thinking what I just thought.

I turned and looked at Sam pulling a 'There not that...bad' face, hoping to make Sam feel a bit better.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay?" I and both turned to look at Sam, wandering what he was going to say now.

"You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

Me and Mr Witwicky said in unison "Yeah"

"Okay, that's what this is And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam pointed to a dark coloured car, and yes..it was definitely 50-Year-Old-Virgin, so I couldn't help but laugh a little at Sam's statement.

"Okay." Was all Mr Witwicky managed to say.

"Want me to live that life?" Sam asked looking at his Dad then to me.

"Honestly Sam, I don't think your gonna be a 50-Year-Old-Virgin. There is a girl out there for you, okay-" I was interrupted by some Witwicky motto that sounded a whole lot better than what I was getting to.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Mr Witwicky said.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad." Sam seemed to be annoyed by the 'motto' like his Dad uses it whenever he can to convince Sam. He then looked to me with an expression of 'Help me' or 'kill me'. I just laughed.

"Gentlemen." A African-American man greeted us, he wore a bright yellowish green shirt with fruit or something on it. I frowned a little "Men?...I always thought I was a girl?" I said sarcastically.

The man looked at me and nodded a sorry, then proceeded to what he was going to say "Bobby Bolivia, like the country,except without the runs. How can I help you?" He asked.

Mr Witwicky put his arm around Sam "Well, my son here,looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked Sam.

"I had to" Sam said glumly, glancing at me a little.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." I raised my eyebrow a little. That didn't even make sense.

"Sam" Sam introduced himself simply.

"Sam, let me talk to you." He put an arm around Sam's shoulders and walked him towards his line of cars.  
>"Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." He continued, walking past a small, like very small fenced off area with a sign that read 'Bolivia Petting Zoo' With an Ostrich stood inside. What the hell? Was this guy seriously trying to make more money with a petting zoo, in a car sales place? "Let me tell you something, son." I quickly walked beside Sam as Bobby continued blabbing on about cars "A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver."<p>

I leant up to Sam a little and whispered "The Wand chooses the Wizard, . Its not always clear why" I smiled to myself as Sam chuckled and smiled down to me. Bobby didn't seem to hear us and continued on with his 'car bond' or whatever.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine." He looked at Sam then me, stopping to stand at one spot.

I grinned to myself and did my best Olivander voice "Oh, that's why. Mystical bond between Wizard and Wand" This time Bobby seemed to hear me and shot me a quick glare, then smiled...like he was joking? I hope.

"Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liars not one of them" Right. Okay then "Especially not in front of my Mammy, there's my mammy." He pointed to two older looked women whom sat on deck chairs, me and Sam looked over to them. "Hey, Mammy!" Bobby called, his mum then gave him the finger! I let out a burst of laughter! What an awesome Mum "Aw Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" I blinked a little, did he just threaten her? Technically I think he did. Bobby then finished his sentence with this really strange croaky laugh! I widened my eyes a little and me and Sam shared a look.

"Wait" I spoke up to Bobby "You said your Mums deaf, right?" Bobby nodded "But then how did she hear you call her, I thought you said you don't lie" I grinned a little.

Bobby furrowed his eyes a little "Nah, girl she was already looking!" He then proceeded on that very annoying laugh again! He then walked us over to a few cars lined up in a row. "Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

I quickly scanned them over and stopped when my eyes landed on the 1977 Chevy Camaro that I swore i saw earlier, but it couldn't of been..that car drove off and no one would sell a car that quickly, especially to the owner who has been speaking to us all the time we have been here. Sam was still looking at all the cars around him. So i tugged on his sleeve a little and he followed me to the Camaro. "This is nice.." I looked to Sam who nodded in agreement. Sam went and sat in the driver seat to test it, while I walked around the other side and sat in the passenger "What do you think, Sam?"

"This ain't bad." He sat himself comfortably in the seat, testing it out a little again.

"This one's got racing stripes." I heard say Mr Witwicky say the driver side door of the car.

"Yeah" Sam said, wiping off a bit of dirt that was in the middle of the steering wheel, revealing a strange un-recognizable looking symbol. It created a weird face with different shapes with sharp edges, I felt a shiver ran down my spine just looking at it. "What do you think that is?" I asked Sam.

Sam shrugged a little "I don't know, Japanese?" I just shrugged in return.

I looked out the window and saw Bobby shouting at someone called Manny. Did he actually own this car to sell?

"Feels good." Sam smiled at me.

"This is the one Sam, you have to get it. I know its your money and all, but if I was a hot girl and didn't know you. This would work! Its a cute car" I swear I felt the seat shiver a little as I said that. I quickly ignored it and I looked at Sam who smiled at me, agreeing.

"How much?" Mr Witwicky asked Bobby Bolivia.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle,with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." I could tell he was adding high prices together as he listed everything off.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said slowly.

I shook my head "It's custom faded?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Bobby thought for a moment before looking to "Five grand."

" No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." I glanced at Sam who looked like devastated, why couldn't just pay a little more...just a little. He had to, all the others cars was rubbish.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby hit the passenger side door causing me to jump.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam protested.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Sam gave one last glance at the wheel before stepping out of the car. I signed and stayed where I was, I didn't wanna leave, maybe if i stayed here Bobby would put the price down " Now, this one here for four Gs is a is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day..." As Sam shut the driver side door, the passenger side door swung open hitting and denting the door right next to me. I gasped and covered my mouth! I didn't even touch the door, what the hell was that?

Bobby turned around and acted like everything was normal "No, no, no. No worries." He shot me a glare though. Woah! I didn't do that!

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He called to Manny again then done that ridiculous horrible laugh.

I turned my hands into fist! Why couldn't he let Sam have this car, the one that I currently was still sat in! I pouted to myself then crossed my arms. "Stupid Bobby Bolivia! Cant he shut the hell up with that laugh and let Sam have this cute car?"

"...greater than man..." I stared at the radio. Did...did it just. I look at the radio and shrugged.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy..."

As Bobby was saying that the radio blasted out louder! Making a horrible loud noise! I bent down into the feet area of the car and covered my ears! It really hurt! Like thousand of cats was dying all at once! Then I heard loads of glass shattering, looking up out the window I saw every single car windows had shattered into millions of pieces. Everyone apart this one.

Bobby quickly spun around facing Sam and , holding up 4 fingers "4,000!"

*~Home~*

When we all got home Sam parked his car then ran up to me, giving me a hug and spinning me around in a circle. I laughed and felt a little dizzy when my feet touched the ground again. "Woah. What was that for?" I laughed.

"You pushed the passenger door into the car next to it! Thank you! Thanks! I love you!" He laughed.

I laughed a little "Im sorry to say, Sam. But it wasn't me, as soon as you shut your door, it just swung open by itself and damaged that poor car beside it."

Sam raised and eyebrow at me before laughing "Ha ha! Good one!" He punched my shoulder playfully. "Oh! Hey so this weekend there's this lake party, and I can drive there now" Sam smiled to himself "You wanna join me? Oh and Miles aswell"

I nodded "Yeah, okay! Sounds fun!" I looked back at my house "I better go.." I laughed "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Clara Harper!"

"Goodbye, Samuel James Witwicky!" I waved, jogging over into my house.

I walked in through the front door and called to say I was home. I shrugged when I didn't get an answer and found my way into the kitchen. I had to admit! I was so hungry after getting a car with Sam and school. I opened up the fridge and looked inside. I decided to make myself a Pb and J sandwich. Yum! I leant against the counter and took a bite into it. After like my second bite I heard footsteps and my brothers figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, I smiled at him a little and waved.

My brother signed and with a quick few strides he made it from one side of the kitchen to the other and crushed me into a tight hug..I had no idea why, there was definitely something wrong. He then pulled back and put of his hands on my shoulder's and bent down a little so he could look at me eye level.

I tilted my head a little "J-Jensen. What-What is wrong...?" I asked cautiously.

"I tried calling you!" He shouted, a little angrily. "Why didn't you answer your phone!?"

I felt my pocket and quickly looked at my phone "Oh the batteries dead. Windows phone battery isn't too good- What's a matter, why did you need to call?" I asked.

"Oh! Your phone was dead. You that's awesome!" He stood back up to his own height and walked away a few paces, running a hand through his hair.

"What? What is wrong!?" I asked worryingly, looking around a little "W-where's Mum!?"

"She's gone..." He said slowly and quietly that I just about heard him.

My fingers immediately froze and let go of the sandwich I was holding, falling to the floor and bouncing a little, I of course wasn't worried about the mess of Jam and Peanut Butter, I wanted to know where my Mum was. I screamed out a 'no!' and ran past my brother, I kept running and running until I was outside on the grass of our lawn. I fell to my knees and cried, hugging my knees..it felt like I was there for hours...forever. Jensen probably thought it was best to leave me alone for he didn't come out to me.

After what seemed for another forever I heard footsteps walked up to me. I looked up and saw my friend, Sam stood over me. I quickly jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt him out his arms around me and rub my back to comfort me.

Sam waited for a while then asked me "Clara..Whats wrong?"

"My...Mum. Shes...g-gone. Shes gone! Lost! Missing!" I sobbed. I really tried not to cry, never infront of my friend.

Sam signed "My Mum just informed me...She said that Jensen said she didn't return from work..so my Mum along with Jensen rang her work. They said she left. Like normal, maybe she is just. Maybe just shopping, talking to an old friend?" Sam tried to comfort me.

I shook my head "No..." I said quietly "She would always inform us..."

I could hear Sam sign a little, like he was un-sure what to say "You know, its very highly she would return. You know, drunk or something..Hey, wanna stay round my tonight. If you want I mean?"

I looked towards my home then Sam's. Then nodded a little "Yeah. Yeah okay"

I did stay around Sams that night. Judy was so welcoming and nice. I thought they was a lot better that my brother, who randomly started shouting at me. Sam offered me his bed and he would sleep on the sofa, but I did decline. I couldn't let Sam do that, plus I was smaller than him so I would sleep more comfortable than he. I managed to get to sleep. I have no idea how? Could have been that Mojo come and slept on top of the duvet. Or the comfort of the Witwicky's before they went to bed? But I did sleep, for a good 2 hours or so.

I then did awake in the middle of the night, sweating a little and breathing quickly. I think I had a nightmare, I'm not entirely sure. I sat up and Mojo jumped up from his sleep and starting licking my hand, I looked down to him and stroked his head a little.

I signed and swung my legs over the side of the sofa. Rubbing my eyes I stood up and stretched a little. Walking to the back door I realized that it wasn't locked. Judy or Ron must have forgot sometime. I opened it and then the second flynet door, I stepped onto the grass and felt the slight dampness of the night on the blades of the grass, then realized I had no shoes on. I spotted Sam's Camaro parked down by the side of the house. I walked across the grass, ignoring the half-built path that lead around the water fall. I stared at the Camaro for a long time, it was a generally beautiful car. I don't care Jensen said you cant say cute to a car, this one was. No matter what.

I leant on the hood of the Camaro slightly and laid my hands beside me, I thought I felt the car move or shiver a little?..then I noticed I was cold and I must have shivered. I signed and looked to the stars that filled up the sky "Mum, where are you?"

**Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise! Please please review! I'll love to know what you think! :) Thanks! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Cars don'tstand

**Chapter 3: Cars don't...stand**

**Thanks to moonlightjasmine, Bunny's daughter, 3, grapejuice101, oniforever, 874irene, CyberNinjaKthy and Shi Uzumaki-Namikaze for favouriting!**

**Thanks to moonlightjasmine, Hetomi, Bunny's daughter, onifoever, CyberNinjaKthy and Shi Uzumaki-Namikaze for following!**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamrPlayer: Thanks! Heres the next!**

**HeartsGaurdianSol: Haha thank you! Someone had to mock Bobby B, and yes! You have to love a hp reference. Heres the next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 3: Cars don't...stand**

I stayed around the Witwicky's for a few days. I saw my brother, briefly, but he never really looked back, or said hi. So i decided to ignore him. The Witwicky's was so nice, especially Judy. She was so kind to let me stay around for about two nights and days. I hadn't finished school for that week. Judy very kindly rang up and explained what happened. The school said that it was fine, because apparently 'I will be depressed at this time' Well the school is very wrong. Im not really depressed or suicidal or whatever they said. I was, of course upset and worried, but I tried to keep going. I really am. I was putting on a brave face and trying to carry on.

When Sam come back from school Friday, he offered me (again) to come to this Lake Party tomorrow. At first I didn't really feel like it, but then again maybe it would be fun to hang with Sam and Miles Saturday. So i decided that I would go.

That morning I was awoke by Sam. I sat up on the sofa and smiled at Sam. I still slept on the sofa, I couldn't make someone sleep on the sofa in there own home, when they have a bed. I folded the quilt and blankets and put them on a tidy pile on one side of the sofa. I changed in the bathroom. I put on, a pair of blue skinnys and my converse, i added a white flowery summer top, it was quite warm here in the summer, so I didn't take a jacket or anything. I plaited my hair and pulled it round my one shoulder.

I walked into the Sam's room and saw Sam talking away to his Chihuahua, Mojo.

"All right, Mojo. I got the I need the girl. I need money to take out the girl is what I need" He walked over to his computer and turned the screen on "Zero . Broke." He signed.

I spoke up a little "Hey, Sam. If you really need some money, I could lend you some. Or you know, give you an early Christmas gift or something?" I walked towards him, fiddling with my hands a little.

Sam smiled but shook his head "I couldn't take money from you, Clara. Plus I'm sure some idiot will bid for those crappy glasses ..hopefully" I laughed a little, then Sam picked up Mojo's pain killers for his back leg. "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" Sam wandered off, to I presumed was Mojo's pain pills. He took a while and I swear I could hear Sam talking to him self.

He come back and handed Mojo a small pill to his mouth. "It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things,but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." I laughed as Sam spoke to his dog. It was quite funny to watch him do so.

Sam then called me and we headed downstairs and into the garden. I followed Sam over the lawn to the Camaro.

"Ron, this one is uneven." I heard Judy speak as we started to walk along the grass.

"Yeah. Probably." I heard Mr. Witwicky reply.

"This one is wobbly" I heard Judy complain again

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

"Sam..." Me and Sam both looked to Mr. Witwicky when he addressed Sam.

"What?" Sam then questioned.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Ron said, sounding quite annoyed. I looked down and realised I was also on their grass. I quickly skipped over to the path or whatever, hoping that Mr. Witwicky didn't see me.

"What foot... There's no footprints." Sam argued. I looked over and saw that Sam was correct, we wasn't leaving any footprints.

"That's why I built my why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Mr. Witwicky gestured with his hands to the grass then his path. Which he then noticed me "See, Clara knows what a path is for"

"It's family grass, Dad. And I know what a path is for" Sam rolled his eyes then looked at me quickly. He signed and walked over time on the path,and we both walked past Judy.

"This... I can't do it anymore. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog." Sam shoved his hands in Mojo's direction. I smiled a little bit, he did look a little girly,anyone would think its a female dog,unless it looked under..that certain place.

"What?" Mrs. Witwicky asked, like she didn't know what Sam was on about.

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." I snorted a little, I didn't mean to,I just found it funny what Sam had said.

"That's his bliiiing" Judy smiled. Sam just rolled his eyes, grabbed me and walked over to the Camaro.

"I want you home at 11:00!" Ron called to Sam "You as well Clara!"

"Yeah, all right." Sam answered, looking at me like 'Why'.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely." I heard Mrs. Witwicky yell as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Seat belt on!" Sam checked and then looked down "Oh well, my seatbelt doesn't work. Does yours Clara?"

I shurgged "I don't know" I pulled around the belt and tried pushing into the plug, the darn thing was also broke. I was about to tell Sam,when the seatbelt plug made a click! And then it just worked? It didn't make sense, maybe had the belt the wrong way, because it wasn't fitting just now "Yeah, it works Sam" I said, a little unsure.

Sam nodded "Cool. Don't worry though. Technically you wouldn't need it. I am an excellent driver, and I'm pretty sure I will never crash" I raised my eyebrow at Sam "Oh, right. Lets go" He started up the Camaro and I looked into the side mirror to see a puff of black smoke leaving the exhaust pipe as Sam drove out of the drive and on the road.

Not long afterwards we had picked up Miles. Both me and Sam had pleaded him to act normal! Don't get me wrong, Miles is a great friend, he can just really embarrass you sometimes.

I folded my arms a little. Miles wouldn't shut up about riding shot gun. I was sat in the passenger seat before him. Hell, even before Sam bought the car. But Miles kept going on and on so I ended up sitting in the back seats, just to quiet him.

I signed and poked Miles head a little. He turned around and nodded at me "Yeah?"

I fake pouted a bit "So, why am I sat here again? I didn't recall you calling shot gun"

"Because I'm a guy and chicks seem quieter in the back" My eyebrows had shot up at that point. "Oh and Shotgun!"

"What!" I sat up straight and felt like punching him one. "You ever rode in a car with a 'chick' before, Miles. It certainly does not seem like it"

"Course I have" He stated then turned away from me, facing the front and starting a conversation with Sam. How rude, Miles!

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" He asked Sam, looking out the window. I looked out the window too, to see a lot of young people around our age. They was hanging out, some was drinking eating or playing some type of sports.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam assured him. I pulled a 'not bad' face. Sam was right. This was a Public place, we couldn't be invited to some public lake. Anyone could go there.

We then all got out the car. Sam looked at himself, checking himself over and over while Miles smiled at everyone who glanced at him. I looked down at myself and cringed when I realized I was wearing Jeans. Every other girl here was either wearing shorts or skirts, oh well.

Sam then turned to me and Miles and started to act scared but excited. "Oh, my , my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" He looked at Miles especially when he said about the weird part. Sam pulled at his shirt a little and kept folding down the collar. "I'm good, right?" He asked me and Miles.

"Yeah, you're good." Miles smiled. I nodded in agreement and smiled at Sam "She would be a fool not to see you"

"Okay." He nodded "Thanks, Clara" We all three then walked over to where Mikaela was and a gang of boys. We stopped by a tree and Miles threw off his shirt? I thought he was going to attack someone, but no. He started to climb the freaking tree...embarrassing..

Thats when I noticed Trent in the crowd. With his stupid smug face and, what type of hairstlye was that again? "Hey, guys, check it out." I heard him say, when he and about 3 other boys followed him over to us. Acting all friendly and crap.

"Oh, hi." Sam said awkwardly, but I could see he was trying to act cool. I waved and smiled "Hi, Trent"

Trent actually ignored me, he gave me a right glare though,before turning to Sam and talking to him "Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." God, I hated this boys sarcasm. That Camaro, in my opinion looked awesome. I hated that Trent dissed it. " Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam nodded at Miles, whose face was turning red where he was now hanging upside down. I nodded "Yeah, you know. Showing your big kid side"

"I see that. It looks... It looks fun." Trent gave me and Sam this weird look, he probably thought we was both freaks before. But now?

"Yeah." Sam said awkwardly.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent seemed to smirk. I glared at him a little. I don't know what happened, but i reckon poor Sam got hurt or something.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Sam shook his head a little. I raised my eyebrow at Sam a little. A book? Right. That so convincing, you'll have to be real dumb to believe him. I turned to Sam and acted along "I forgot about that book. Its quite good" I smiled at Trent.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked.

"Yeah" Sam and I said in unison.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent snorted along with his other buff friends. I just glared at him a little.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and , it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and,you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam made little hand signals with his hands, demonstrating a kids books.

I nodded along with Sam "You know, I read one similar to that when I was-what 4? Or did my Mum read it to me?"

"That's funny." Trent growled and stepped towards me and Sam, closing the gap between us. I was ready to stop this guy from hurting Sam by any means. I mean, Im not Miles. I would atleast try to stop anyone from hurting my friends.

By that point Mikaela had moved away from Trent's big black truck and walked over to us. She looked beautiful, I had to admit. She was tanned, and had long black hair. Her eyes, from what I could tell was a dark green and she had full lips. She quickly stood in between Sam and Trent "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."

Sam looked impatiently at Miles and spoke to him quietly but quickly "You got to get out of the tree right now. Get...Just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?" Sam had asked when Miles jumped down with a dumb smile on his face..

"Did you see that dismount?All the chicks were watching." Miles grinned.

I gave Miles a look "They was probably looking and thinking how stupid you looked, Miles!"I hissed at him.

"You're making me look like an idiot. We all looked like idiots just now." Sam signed. "Lets just go back to mine, or something we can hang there." Me and Miles nodded in agreement and we made our way back over to the Camaro. Miles dived through the window head first and sat in the passenger seat. I just looked at Sam and he shurgged walking over to the driver door and leaning against it. I signed and leaned against the hood. I looked over at Sam who was watching Mikaela admiringly. I felt so sorry for Sam..she was perfect. She's pretty and wore short shorts and crop tops and had a great body, and she showed it. Making Sam want her more.

All of a sudden I heard the radio turn on and I looked through the window thinking that Miles had turned it on, but he held up his hands and shurgged. I heard the radio sing "Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"

Miles leaned over to Sam "Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" He asked. I by now realised that Sam's radio needing fixing. It had played songs randomly a few times and I didn't get it.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam said, watching as Mikaela was now walking down by herself. I then knitted my eyebrows together and looked to stare at the car. The song matched perfectly with Sam and Mikaela walking by herself...weird.

"What?She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." I glared at Miles through the window. She maybe is, but couldn't he tell that his friend had a major crush on that girl.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay It's my only got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam then turned to Miles and looking straight at him. Wait, was Sam kicking Miles out?

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." Miles shurgged.

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed.

"I called shotgun." Miles said.

I then walked around to the passenger door "Shotgun doesn't work, Miles. Now, me and you and gonna catch a bus, or hitchhike. Alright. This is Sam's right moment to talk to that girl. Now lets go!"

"I'm not putting her in the got to get out of my car." Sam pleaded him then he tilted his head at me "Your not gonna hitchhike. With Miles, I can't let you do that. Clara you can stay" I smiled a little. But I didn't understand why Sam didn't kick me out.

"That's a party foul." Miles complained, still not moving from the car. So I just rolled my eyes and opened the door for him.

"What rules?" Sam asked.

"Bros before hos." Miles said, like it was obvious.

I raised an eyebrow at Miles. "That's a stupid rule, and Mikaela is not a 'ho' "

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Sam put his hands together, trying to hurry him out.

"You can't do this to me. How come Clara can stay!" He complained.

"You got to get out of my car right now! And of course Clara can. She is a girl, I'm not gonna leave her to get home when she lives right next door. Plus shes a girl, you don't know what creeps are out there. Now get out! Clara you can come"

Miles then finally stepped out the car! I waved bye to him. To be honest how annoying he had been today, I didn't really care that much about him being left behind. I moved the passenger seat forward and climbed in the back. Then I hit Sam's shoulder "Go, Sam!" The radio still playing ' Who's Gonna Drive You Home'

We finally was off and Sam quickly rolled down the passenger window and pulled up beside Mikaela. "Mikaela!" She glanced at him a little but continued to walk, Sam still had to drive to continue to talks to her. " It's Sam. Witwicky. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." She shook her head a little but still didn't look at Sam. How rude "You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." Sam cringed a little, getting all flustered. Mikaela stopped,I could tell she was thinking about it. She then nodded and Sam happily opened the door for her to get in. "There you go. So..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela said simply. I raised my eyebrows a little. Sam wasn't a loser that no one would wanna see dead with. He was actually awesome! And some people was too stupid to see that.

"You can duck down if you want.I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." I smiled to the back of Sam's head. See? How sweet is that.

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you.I just meant here, like, in this situation,this same situation that I'm always in.'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys,for tight abs and really big arms." I signed a little. Thank God, she didn't mean with Sam, in his car.

"Big arms?Well, there's a couple new additions in the , I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball." Sam flexed his arms a little, pointing towards his disco ball and the light in the back seat. What a lier, that disco ball along with the bumblebee air fresher was here when he bought it. Obviously he was showing off his arms.

"Yeah. Are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?" Mikaela asked, trying to change the subject. I kinda awkwardly wanted to sink into the seats.

"Oh, no, no. Its Clara's. But we've been in the same school since first grade." Mikaela smiled at me and I returned with a grin and a wave.

She then looked at Sam and tilted her head a little " Really?"

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Yeah, a long , do we have any classes together?" She asked. She had to be joking, she was in a few classes me and Sam was in. And I saw her there!

"Yeah, Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Really? Which?" She asked. Okay, she was in the popular group, but surely she recognized Sam.

"History. Language arts. Math. Science." It seemed like that list could go on.

"Sam." She smiled, finally recognising him.

"Sam. Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Sam Wilkicky." She smiled, thinking she had that right.

"Witwicky" I leaned over and corrected her. I couldn't help it, loads of people, even some teachers got his name wrong, and it kinda annoyed me a bit

"God, you know what? I'm so sorry. I just..." She trailed of awkwardly.

"No, it's cool." Sam assured her.

"I just didn't recognize you. And you Clara" She smiled at us both.

"Yeah, well, I mean,that's understandable." Sam shurgged like he didn't really mind at all.

I smiled at Mikaela "So Mikaela..Mikaela-?" I waited for her to answer.

"Mikaela Banes" She smiled and held out her hand.

I smiled and shook her hand "Clara Harper" She smiled back. She didn't seem that bad actually, she was sweet and didn't actually call me and Sam geeks or nerds or losers.

Just then the Camaro decided to mess up! It started to jolt a little and Sam quickly pulled over " No, no, no. No. Come , I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Mikaela nodded, like she understood.

The radio then turned on again and played another random song. 'When I get that feeling I want sexual healing' I widened my eyes and tried to lighten the awkwardness "I hope the radio don't mean you and I Mikaela"

Mikaela just laughed a little and started pulling her hair up a little.

Sam seemed to panic a little "This radio is, like, you know...It's an old radio, too, so..."

The radio then blarred out clearly "Sexual healing!"

Sam then panicked even more and started to talk really really fast "Look, this isn't something that I,you know...I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. 'Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." He looked so scared that Mikaela was getting the wrong idea here.

"No, of course not." She said obviously.

"I'm a friend of yours.I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this.I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we... I could be." I facepalmed and smacked Sam round the back of the head, he needed to just shut up and check the engine.

"I feel good So good!" I stared at the radio with wide eyes. No one even touched it that time, it was starting to freak me out just a little bit.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela signed and stepped out of the car.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up." Sam repeatedly kicked the radio.

I rolled my eyes "That's not how you turn a radio off, Sam" I leaned over and pressed the on/off button. The radio then stopped playing. Sam glared at me a little then stepped out the car, I then followed.

Mikaela lifted the hood of the Camaro and my eyes just widened. Under the hood was a powerful looking engine. I didn't know much about cars, but that engine so didn't suit the old car. Shouldn't the engine look older or less powerful?

"Whoa, nice headers." Mikaela said sounding more surprised then I did. "You've got a high-rise double-pump 's pretty impressive, Sam." I tilted my head a little and furrowed my eyebrows. A high-rise what now?

"Double-pump?" Sam asked. Seems he had no idea what that was either. That made me feel a bit better.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." Mikaela informed us. I nodded, now that makes sense.

"I like to go faster." Sam said to her. I spotted him looking at her stomach and her body a little.

"And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose." She leant right over and tightened it up so it wasn't loose.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Sam asked. I titled my head a little. How did Mikaela know that and Sam didn't?

"My dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it put it back together." She looked up to Sam and smiled a little.

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Sam quickly leaned over the otherside of the hood and mouthed ' Oh, my God.' I smiled at Sam a little and turned back to Mikaela as she continued to speak.

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it." She looked back to Sam again.

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, you know,females working on my engine.I prefer it, actually." I raised my eyebrows at Sam. He sometimes needed to think things through.

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?" Mikaela asked.

Sam nodded and quickly ran to the driver side and tried started the Camaro up"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Thanks." Mikaela smiled and looked at me.

I just shrugged a little "His weird. I know" I laughed a little.

"I was know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Sam called to Mikaela.

Mikaela had her arm on the hood and she signed looking quite upset "You know what? I'm just...I'm gonna walk. Good luck with your car." She picked up her bag from the passenger window. She smiled at me a little "See you" She waved at us both and walked down the road.

"Oh, God, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on,come on, come on. Please, please." Sam kept pleaded the car to work and re-trying to start the Camaro up.

I jumped into the passenger seat and patted the dashboard "Come on, pretty little Camaro! Sam needs you right now!"

Just then the radio roared to life! And so did the engine! The radio sung "Baby come back! any kind of fool could see"

Sam quickly pushed his foot on the acceleration and skids around calling for Mikaela "Hey!"

I quickly grinned at Sam then laughed at the radio "Good song.." I quickly flipped over into the back seats and watched as I saw Mikalea turned around and saw us coming. She was laughing a little but she continued to walk.

The radio continued to sing "There was something in everything about you Baby come back! you can blame it all on me"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Sam continued to yell.

"I was wrong and I just can't live without you!" Was the last thing the radio sung as Mikaela climbed back into the car with us.

The car ride to Mikaela's home didn't take that long for 10 miles. Me Mikaela and Sam spoke loads. Mikaela was really nice, and she was so down to earth type of girl. Her and Sam spoke more and than I and her, but they both got along so well and I liked to listen to them bond. Mikaela spoke more to us now and our conversations didn't seem as awkward as when we first spoke.

What didn't take long, Sam had followed Mikaela's directions to her home. It wasn't far from where me and Sam lived but it wasn't as tidy looking.

"There it is." Sam parked outside her trailer.

"I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening." She smiled at me then Sam.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Sam replied.

Mikaela turned to face Sam inperticluar and I sank into the seats a little. Pretending I wasn't there. "You... You think I'm shallow?

"I think you're... No, no, no.I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you..." Sam said, a little bit awkwardly.

I shrunk down deeper into the seats. I then squished myself in the feet space of the car back seats.

I heard Mikaela say "Okay.."

I heard Sam say back "Yeah"

"All right, I'll see you at school." I heard Mikaela move a little "You too Clara" I looked up a little and quickly sat back on the seat "See you around, Mikaela" I smiled.

"All right." Sam smiled and watched as Mikaela exited the car and walked up her porch. She turned around and waved at us. Sam smiled and punched the steering wheel. "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid." Mikaela turned and whist smiling waved to Sam. Sam smiled and said happily " Oh, , my God. I love my car."

I laughed and patted Sam's shoulder "Shes awesome, Sam. If I was 'one of the guys' or whatever..I would say 'Go get her Sam!' Or I don't know" I laughed a bit.

Sam laughed and grinned at me then held the steering wheel "I love this car!"

When me and Sam got home he wouldn't stop talking about Mikaela. I honestly didn't mind, he seemed really happy, and I of course was happy for him. But the subject was getting rather boring.

Judy allowed me to stay around again and we had a nice chat at tea. I had to make up this whole story about the lake party. I don't know why, but Sam didn't want me to mention Mikaela yet. Maybe he didn't want his parents knowing yet. They don't really seem the fussing over type though.

I said night to Sam before he went to bed. I didn't bother changing into night clothes yet. I just sat and watched TV for a while. It was quite a warm night so I just stayed in my skinny jeans and white flowery top. I signed as I flicked through the late night TV channels, there wasn't anything good on at all. Maybe an episode of Family Guy, but I already seen that one millions of times.

I rubbed my eyes a little and ran a hand through my hair. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I grabbed my zip up hoodie, slipped on my converse and headed outside. I went in the back garden and sat on the edge of the path for a while and just stared up into the sky. It was clear coldish night and I could see almost every star in the sky. I recognized some star, you know like the stories of the Gods. Like Leo the lion, and Zeus and Hercules and Orion the great warrior. I signed a little and smiled, me and Mum use to watch the stars whenever we could. Me her and even Jensen use to just lay out in the garden with hot chocolate. She use to tell us all the stories about every star and galaxy. I don't remember them all, but my favourite was Orion.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard the engine of the Camaro start up. I tilted my head a little and turned my head to the drive. Was Sam going for a late night drive or something? I heard Sam shout from his bedroom window.

"Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's my car!" I shouted to Sam. "Sam! Quick, someone's stealing your car!"

"No!" I heard Sam yell as I heard him running out the house. I ran to him and joined him at the front porch.

"Oh my Gosh! Sam! I was right outside! And they stole it!" I panicked.

"No, no, no, no." Sam ran a hand through his hair and looked around "Okay, quick. Grab your bike!" Sam grabbed his bike and started to pish it along, and then I joined him with my own light blue bicycle.

"Dad, call the cops!" Sam called to his house. I don't even know if Ron heard, but I followed Sam down the cold dark street, following his stolen car.

"Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?" Sam asked. I quickly stayed behind Sam. Having a hard time keeping up.

"I'm sure the their cant hear you!" I yelled to Sam.

Sam glared a little "Should I call the cops?" I nodded and as we continued to follow the stolen Camaro to God knows where, Sam pulled out his phone and dialed 911 "Hello? 911 emergency!My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right! I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone!" Sam didn't say anything for a while then shouted at the phone. "No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

Me and Sam continued to follows the Camaro into an old looking train station. I looked over to Sam "Hey, you know in Uk, to call the police you dial 999 instead" Sam just gave me an old glare and stopped his bike as a train rode past.

I threw my bike to the ground along with Sam's. We both waited until the train pasted and quickly ran along the tracks. Sam slowed down as we entered into a junk yard looking place. It looked old and no one has visited this place for years, with old run down buildings and ruble.

Me and Sam bent down behind a few piles of something that was covered up. We both slowly stood up, a bright light hit our faces.

My eyes widened to what I saw! I couldn't believe it..it was very un expected. There before me was a giant yellow alien robot! It was standing at atleast 15ft tall and was shining some type of light into the sky, it wasn't clear but it looked like a weird face symbol. Like the one on the steering wheel of the Camaro! I gasped and covered my mouth..Sam's car wasn't a car..

"Oh, my God." I heard Sam whisper beside me. He quickly ducked down and I could his breathing getting faster. Sam then pulled me down beside him. But I wanted to continue to look at the robot infront of us.

Sam pulled out his phone and held it to his face "My name is Sam Witwicky, and I'm with Clara Harper. Whoever finds this, my car is alive,okay?" He then held his phone up over the covered tyres or whatever, showing the phone the robot "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. " Busty Beauties? I have Sam a weird look, then he continued " I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait that...Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Sam closed his phone and signed then looked at me "Come on, lets go" He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from our current spot. I quickly glanced at the robot one more time before me and Sam sneaked around a corned and saw two vicious looking dogs chained to an old falling down wall.

Sam was shhiing quietly when both dogs barked at us and started to growl. I gripped onto Sam's shirt slightly. I hated viscous scaring looking dogs. Me and Sam slowly backed up when the dogs lashed at us and started to chase us!

We both ran as fast as our legs could carry us. Sam was practically pulling me along.

"No! No! No! No!" Sam yelled at the dogs. We ran into a old rusty circular shelter. Me and Sam rushed in the dogs still on our tails!  
>"Oh, my , you're a good dog Good dog! Good dog!" Sam pulled me up onto some oils drums while the dogs repeatedly barked and tapped at our feet. Me and Sam kept jumping and moving our feet out the way.<p>

That was then Used-To-Be-Robot then drove in as the Chevy Camaro. I caught my breath. It was driving by itself! And it was coming for us two! "Oh, my God Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! All right! Oh! No! No! Okay." Surprisingly the Camaro knocked the two dogs over and skid to the side of us. " Please, please don't kill us! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam yelled and threw the keys at the car.

We both then ran past the Camaro-Robot and back out into the night. Sam made a sigh of relief when he saw the police car driving our way.

"Listen, listen, listen." The cops shouted at us.

"Good, you're here." Sam smiled.

"Let me see your hands!" The cops yelled at us, pointing guns at us. Me and Sam both slowly raised our hands in confusion.

"No, no, no! It's not us!" Sam defended us both. I nodded "The..guys inside."

"Let me see your hands!" They yelled again.

"The guy's inside!" Sam shouted at them.

"Shut up. Put your hands on your head!" Me and Sam both gulped and decided to just stop talking, putting our hands above our heads "Walk towards the car" Me and Sam walked towards the hood of the cops car. "Put your head on the hood!" Sam signed and put his head on the hood, making a loud bang. I soon copied and winced as my head clashed with the hood of the car.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for any errors or typos! Please review, if there's anything wrong don't be shy to say!**

**And if I don't update before the holidays. Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4:Autobots and Decepticons

**Chapter 4: Autobots and Decepticons**

**Heres another chapter for you!**

**Thanks to Catgoddess92 for following!**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thanks! Heres the update!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you so much! Heres my asap update!**  
><strong>I obviously do not own Transformers. I don't think the owner of Hasbro write Fanfiction on here. Haha.<strong>

**Sorry for any errors and typos!**

Chapter 4: Autobots and Decepticons.

Me and Sam was locked up in the police station for a few hours before they made a call to Mr. Witwicky. They also said they would call my parents. I'm pretty sure someone from the dead would answer or my Mum who has been missing for nearly a week. I tried to convince Sam that telling the cops what actually happened would be a very bad idea. We would be sent to the nut house less that a minute. Sam looked at me strangely when I suggested that.

I was already interviewed. I said nothing about the giant robot, and hopefully Sam would either. I was allowed in the same room as Sam. I was sat next to Mr. Witwicky. I felt sorry for him. He had to bail Sam out of jail and me as well. They did call Jensen but apparently he said it was my own problem that I was arrested. I have such a great brother.

Sam was sat opposite the sheriff or whatever he said he was. There was a cop behind us, I guess that was just incase me or Sam attacked or something.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained to the Sheriff. I signed and let my head fall into my hands. How could Sam tell them the truth!

"it just stood up. Wow. That's really , to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy."The Sheriff shook a small container infront of Sam "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs?A little wowie sauce with the boys?" I widened my eyes a little and lifted my head out my hands. He thought Sam was on drugs?

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam repiled slowly.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. "Mojo."Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" The Sheriff shook Mojo's pain killers. I stiffled a laugh, couldn't the cop see that was dog pills.

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam signed.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Ron explained to the sheriff.

The sheriff signed a little and moved his leather jacket away from his side, reavling a gun. Sam eyes meet the weapon then quickly looked away. "What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent. You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it.'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." What the hell was wrong with this cop?

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked leaning forward slightly. I snorted a little and started laughing.

The sheriff glared at me "Hey! Kid! I said you could stay here while I interview your boyfriend, but you gotta keep that shut" He pointed at my mouth when he said 'that'.

I pouted a little and mumbled "His not my boyfriend.."

The sheriff grinned a little "Aw come on. Apparently you both saw some car stand or whatever. Even though you didn't say you did, I could see the lies running through your eyes"

"Well, that makes a lot of sense" I mumbled.

The sheriff just groaned "You know what? Just go. Both of you." He stood up and me and Sam practically ran out the door.

When we got back to the Witwicky's me and Sam both just went straight to sleep. Well I tried to but I could hear Mr and Mrs Witwicky talking to Sam upstairs. I think they was arguing with him, but i was unsure. I hope he didn't get told off to much, technically it wasn't Sam's fault.

I must have drifted to sleep because the next time I opened my eyes there was daylight shining through the window opposite me. I sat up slowly, streching and yawning. Standing up I folded the bedding again and placed it on the one side of the sofa. I was really thinking of maybe seeing Jensen and shout at him. How dare he not come and bail me out of jail, i felt sobad for Mr. Witwicky but he insisted that I wouldn't need to pay him back or anything.

I looked in my small little suitcase I bought over and blushed to myself. I realized that I had no clean underwear left. I cursed and slipped on my combat boots and went outside, crossing the lawn and to my house. I crept in and jumped a little. Inside wasn't just my brother but a lot of boys and girls. They all looked my brothers age. Did he have a party? The place was a was beer cans and paper plates played everywhere. I looked around and most the people was passed out or half sleep and didn't even notice me at all. I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could and pushed open the door on the left and was happy to see that no one had been in here.

Skipping over to my dresser I pulled out a few pairs of clean underwear. Looking around my room I found a pair of blue demon skinny jeans to wear, and a Rolling Stones top. I pulled out my zip up red/brown burgundy thick warm hoodie. I threw them on my bed and changed into my clean bra and underwear, both matching in white.

I got fully dressed and pulled up my wavy blonde hair into a high pony tail. A few stray strands shaping around my face.

I went back to the Witwicky's, after this day I had to say sorry to Judy and Ron and get back to my house next door. I was good now, and Jensen looked like he needed some yelling at. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sam "Morning, Sam" I yawned a little.

"Good morning, Clara" Sam laughed a little grabbing a bottle of milk out the fridge.

I heard the tv talking behind me and turned to watch it.

'It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going.' I raised my eyebrow a little "Hey, Sam. Did you hear about that hacking on Mr. President Clintons plane. Do you think that's what these 40 C-17s are doing?"

Sam shrugged a little "I have no idea"

I shrugged a little "Well, did you hear about them soilders who was all killed, the only thing the news told us was that there was a hacking or something and bombing and, you know...no survivors. I fell bad for their families"

Sam smiled a little "I know, these things are horrible."

I felt Mojo brush past my leg and bark "Hey there!" I smiled down at the Chihuahua.

He then jumped up on the side to Sam "Morning, Mo." Sam greeted him. "Mojo. Mojo. " Sam sang a little, While making some cereal.

I smiled and watched as Mojo leaned right out the window and started to growl a little. I tilted my head and walked slowly to the window, Mojo starting barking loudly.

"Stop with the barking, 's too early. Please?" Sam walked over to the window and the milk carton was dropped to the floor instantly. I felt like i caught my breath, as I saw Sam's alien robot Camaro drive itself into the drive.

"Clara! Come on!" Sam grabbed my hand picked up Mojo and we ran to the house phone, Sam quickly dialed in Miles number and waited for him to answer.

"Why bother calling Miles? Lets get out of here!" I hissed at Sam as he quickly spoke to Miles.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" Sam hugged Mojo closer to him.

"What are you talking about, man?" I heard the confusion of Miles from the other end of the phone.

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." Sam went all high pitched and squeaky and if I wasn't so afraid right now I would have laughed.

Sam and I then ran outside after telling Miles, and Sam grabbed a very pink with a basket and ribbon bicycle, I'm guessing its Judy's. I cursed as I remembered my amazing blue bike is left at that junk yard. I looked around and saw Jensen's half beat up bright green bike. I ran over and pushed it over to Sam jumping on and riding alongside him. I turned around and the freaking Camaro was following us!

"Stop!" Sam yelled behind him.

We turned loads of corners and stayed on the path, the Camaro even drove on the pathway but didn't crash in to anything though. I looked back and yelled "Go away! Oh, my God!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I could hear Sam speaking to himself as I stayled closely behind him. We was just going past a Burger King when I heard Sam scream "Oh, my God!" And just like that Sam went flying over the handlebars of his Mothers bike. I tried to swerve around but crashed and flipped over the bikes handlebars and landed on Judy's bike. I sat up and groaned rubbing my ribs "That...hurt"

"Sam? Clara?" I heard someone call us. I looked up and saw Mikaela sat on a wall outside Burger King. She winced a little as I and Sam stood up.

"Hi." Me and Sam said in unison.

"That was... That was really awesome." Mikaela looked for the right word to say.

"Well, it felt awesome." Sam groaned and looked to me "You okay?"

I quickly nodded "Yeah. I'm good"

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked Sam.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." Sam lifted up Judy's bike and ran with it then jumped on, I soon copied him and was riding behind him again.

I looked behind and saw the Camaro was still on our tail! I tilted my head a little as I noticed it sweve away from any person or tree. It wasn't actually purposely destroying anything. I looked forward and quickly turned right, following Sam into a car park. He skidded to a halt and looked around. "Sam?" I looked at him "What you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, great. Cops." He pointed to a police car not far from us.

I signed in relief "Thank God!" I followed Sam to the cop car.

"Officer!" Sam called riding past the driver side of the car. I drove the other side.

"Listen!" I heard Sam called then looked over to Sam and saw the door of the car open and Sam go flying back to the front of the car onto his stomach. I gasped and jumped of my brothers bike and watched it crash into a car. I was about to run to Sam, when something else caught my eye.

At the back of the police car, where I'm pretty sure its suppose to say 'To Serve and Protect' was the words 'To Punish and Enslave'. I blinked a few times, thinking I was seeing things. That can't be right!? I stepped back a few steps and my breathing got faster "Sam! Get away from that car!" I yelled.

Looking to Sam I saw him hitting the hood of the car repeatedly "So get out of the car!" The car then revved forward and Sam jumped back out of the way. He was moving back away from the car, basically crawling backwards as the car kept jumping forward towards Sam. "No! Stop!" Sam yelled as the car kept on moving forward until Sam hit into a nearby wooden chair. I was about to run over and help Sam when I was froze to the spot. The head lights of the car started to extend! They looked robotic and they kept expanding until it reached Sam. "Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm... I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!" Sam kept yelling.

"Move Sam! Get up, Sam!" I yelled at him but he didn't budge, I think he was in shock like I was still.

"Please! Okay, what do you want from me?" Sam yelled again. This time the car stoped and the headlights went back into place and the car stopped. I quickly ran over to Sam and helped him to his feet.

Just as we was gonna run for it. The cop car made a weird churning noise and parts of the doors and metal started to come out of place and move somewhere else. Its made a horrible whiring noise and the car was stood up! It had deep red eyes and a ugly looking face. I gasped and held onto Sam.

"Okay." Sam said simply, grabbing my wrist and running like hell.

The Red-Eye robot chased me and Sam and easily caught up. I looked behind me and saw Red-Eyes catching up.

"Oh, God, no! No! Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh, shit!" I heard Sam scream as we ran.

I looked behind me and saw Red-Eyes swing his arm aiming straight for us! "Oh my gosh!" I quickly dived to the floor and watched in horror as Sam was flung across the car park and hit the front window of a car.

I groaned as I stood up and quickly ran over to Sam. Red-Eyes was leaning right over Sam and shouted in a deep robotic voice. "Are you username LadiesMan217?" I tilted my head. Sam's eBay account? Wait that thing could talk!?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam said defensivley.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" Red-Eyes yelled more aggressively this time.

"Yeah." Sam half whispered.

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" Red-Eyes punched the side of the car causing Sam to flinch.

I looked around and found some bricks and ruble beside me. I picked up a brick and threw it at Red-Eyes head. Red-Eyes turned his head to me and growled. I cupped my hand and yelled "Sam! Run!" Sam rolled off the side of the car and sprinted heading for the street.

I gulped as Red-Eyes then turned his attention to me. I waved and dashed off to where I saw Sam run to just now. With Red-Eyes close behind me I kept running out into the open when I saw Sam knock Mikaela off her blue moped. I gasped and ran over to them both "What the hell, Sam!?"

"What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela asked annoyed.

"Okay, there's a monster right there It just attacked me and Clara!" Sam pointed towards the car park and Red-Eyes come rushing towards us.

"Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay." Sam was shouting to Mikaela trying to help her up.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked, you could hear she was scared and to be honest I was too.

Just as Red-Eyes was getting closer and we didn't stand a chance of hiding the Camaro come speeding around the corner and into Red-Eyes legs. The Camaro then was heading straight to us! But it skidded to a halt and the driver side door flung open.

"We got to get in the car, Sam" I looked up to him. Sam looked to the car then back to me and nodded.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam was looking straight into Mikaela's eyes.

"I don't want to." Mikaela shook her, clearly frightened.

"We have to get in the car. Trust us. Trust us, Mikaela!" I pleaded her, we couldn't leave her behind of course.

"Sam. Clara..." She looked between us and the Car.

"Get in!" Sam yelled and I quickly jumped in and dived into the back seats. Sam jumped into the driver side after Mikaela seated in the passenger.

"Go, go, go, go, go." Sam spoke to the car I assume.

"Go, go, go, go!" I rubbed the seat a little. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled as we skidded around a corner. Looking behind us, Red-Eyes wasn't far behind either, chasing us in his car mode.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikalea screamed out.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam assured her.

"Oh, my God!" Both me and Mikaela shrieked as we nearly hit into something.

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam told us. I had to agreed this Camaro could drive. Just as I thought that we crashed through a side of a old building and into some old shelves.

"Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!" Sam shouted, clutching onto the side of the inside of the door.

"Oh, my God!" Mikaela clung onto the door also. Her arm was out the window and watching Red-Eyes follow us.

"Were not gonna lose Red-Eyes! Oh my!" I felt like ducking as we nearly crashed yet again, but the kickass Camaro easily skidded out the way and down some other old looking street.

It got dark real quick and the fact we was being chased nearly all day didn't help. The Camaro drove into an old factory place and backed up into a small dark area where hopefully Red-Eyes wouldn't see us.

I heard a 'Click!' And pulled at the door handle that now would not budge. "It won't open"

Sam felt the lock and signed "We're locked in." He then turned the keys slightly and signed again. "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam looked at me and Mikaela but both of us had nothing to say.

I looked forward and saw the Red-Eyes car drive past us. I heard the keys turn in the ignition and the car quietly startup.

"Okay." Sam said unsurley.

The Camaro zoomed forward and I was clutching onto my seat. The Camaro skidded around and stopped the other side of Red-Eyes, opening the passenger door and Sam and Mikaela fell out. I quickly climbed over and leaped out. Landing awkwardly on the floor beside Sam and Mikaela.

I then heard the a similar whirring and clanging of metal. It didn't sound as disturbing as Red-Eyes though. It sounded quite awesome actually. I looked and saw pieces of the Camaro move and spin, transforming into a 15ft yellow and black robot! It was definitely the one me and Sam saw yesterday at the old train/junk yard.

The Camaro stood protectively infront of us three and held up his giant fists at Red-Eyes that was now transformed and jumped towards the Camaro. We all three ducked and ran to one side. It seemed as we tried to move out the way the fighting robots was closer to crushing us! Sam grabbed both our hands and pulled us away down a small hill. I looked behind us and saw Red-Eyes had a small compartment open and a small robot jumped out and chased after us!

It dived on Sam and started pulling of his pants.

"He's got me! Oh, God!" Sam wiggled about on the floor his jeans coming all the way off. Leaving poor Sam in his underwear

"He's going to kill me!" Sam yelled. Mikaela quickly ran of towards a shed somewhere. I grabbed the back of the robot and yanked him of Sam. We both stood up and ran like hell!

"Oh God!" I yelled as I felt a weight on my back. I tripped up and looked up as Mini Bot was attacking me! I screamed and kicked my legs sending him flying a few feet away. I heard Sam laugh and then shriek as Mini Bot went for him again, attacking Sam against a wire fence

"No. No, no, no!" Sam covered his head with his arms. He grabbed onto the Mini Bot and flung him to the floor. The Mini Bot stood back up and jumped up and down on its little feet and jumped back onto Sam.

"Get off him!" I yelled and tried pulling the Mini Bot off. Sam was moving around a way too much. Just then Mikaela come to our rescue. She had a drill or something in her hands as she ran across the path to us.

She held the drill up and repeatedly hit the Mini Bot with it.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Sam cheered her on. "Get it, get it, get it, get it!"

The Mini Bot cried out a little and fell back his head come fully. It was then I realised I could no longer hear the two giant robots fighting. Before I could just hear bangs and crashed where they fought. I hope Red-Eyes did lose!

"Not so tough without a head, are you!" Sam laughed at the head that layed on the floor a couple feet infront of us three. I ran towards it and kicked the Mini Bots head hard, sending it flying over the hill. Good job I was wearing my combat boots otherwise that would have probably hurt.

"Here, come on." Sam held out his hand Mikaela and pulled her along, I closely followed behind.

As I followed Sam I Red-Eyes in a mess on the ground and groaning a little. "Ha!" I then jumped when he jerked a little.

We walked to an end, of a bit of a hill. I stopped when I saw the Camaro had a canon as one of his hands. He shook it a little and the canon shifted and transformed back into his hand! How awesome is that?

"What is it?" I heard Mikaela ask us.

"It's a robot" I said quite simply.

"But like a...Like a different...You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese." Sam said, looking at me slightly. "Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam nodded.

Sam then slowly walked up the hill towards the robot. Mikaela stopped like she really didn't want to approach. I smiled at her a little and then followed Sam up the hill. The robot looked down to me and Sam and I felt my breathing getting faster. It was scary walking up to the Camaro robot. He was atleast 15ft tall, maybe taller! Me and Sam was only 5ft each.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela looked at us worryingly.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us." I smiled at Mikaela reassuringly.

"It would have done that already." Sam added.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela whisper yelled at us. By the sound of it, Mikaela was still pretty scared. I didn't blame her, I was still a bit, yet I still walked with Sam to the Camaro Robot that stood before us both.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam said to Mikaela.

"What?" Mikaela asked with real confusion.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam told her.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela shook her head a little

Me and Sam stopped at a comfortable postion infront of the Camaro robot. I looked over to Sam who just looked back at me. I looked up to the robot and asked "Can you talk?"

"XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you... ... Columbia Broadcasting System..." I smiled a little, it was a strange way to talk, he had flicked through multiple radio stations to find the right words to say.

"So you... You talk through the radio?" Sam shouted to him. To be honest, I don't think you need to shout for him to hear us. He seemed like he had pretty good hearing.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." The Camaro clapped and pointed down at Sam.

"So, the radio songs that changed...that was you?" I asked.

The Camaro nodded and made a little whirring noise. I smiled "You picked good songs for our certain moments" I laughed.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked, I looked and Sam and remembered what he was asking now. He was pointing, the robot, some sort of light into the sky.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain...Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" The robot pointed to the sky, using a few different voices to try and explain to us. Visitors from heaven? Vastness of space? Was there more of him?

"Visitors from heaven?" Mikaela finally plucked up some courage and spoke to him. "What...What are you, like, an alien or something?" She squinted a little as she looked all the way up to the 15ft robot.

The robot made a chirping noise again and I think it meant yes. He then bent down. All his armour and parts of had transformed back into the '77 Chevy Camaro. The driver side door then opened by itself, well the door open because it was the robot. "Any more questions you want to ask?" He asked us, leaving the door opened.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam smiled.

"Wow.." I just said simply, I didn't feel no longer scared I was happy and excited to have meet this robot. He should have a name...I should ask him.

"And go where?" Mikaela looked at Sam.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life,don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam looked at Mikaela.

I smiled "I know I do!" I ran up the hill to the car and smiled a little "Urm. Hi!" The driver seat moved forwards for me, so I could get in the back. I smiled "Thank you"

Sam and Mikaela smiled at each other and the Camaro drove a few yards and stopped so Mikaela could picked up her bag and Sam's jeans.

I looked out the window and saw a phone laying on the floor. "Mikalea! I think you have left your phone" I pointed out the window.

Mikaela searched through her bag and tilted her head "Mines here, Clara..must have been someone elses"

"Oh..okay" I looked at Mikaela's hand at her phone before she then put it back in her bag.

The Camaro drove smoothly. He was a good driver, seems he was actually a robot, not a car. It had gotten darker, I didn't even know the time. Was it 9, 10? I don't know. Mikaela didn't sit in the back, instead she had awkwardly squashed herself up in between the two front seats. I think its because she wanted to talk to Sam more, rather than sitting in the back with me.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela smiled.

"I know." Sam smiled back. "Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam nodded his head towards the driver seat.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving." Mikaela said like it was obvious.

"She got a point, Sam" I think it would feel just a little weird to sit in the driver seat, while the robot drove himself.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam said. I slowly scooted myself over to behind the driver seat so I wasn't behind Sam.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam told her. I smiled to myself, how sweet is that?

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela smiled at me then scooted over and sat comfortably on Sam's lap.

"Right?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah." Mikaela smiled leaning her head against Sam's chest. I smiled a little at them. They was so cute together

"Okay. There, see? That's better." Sam comforted her.

"Okay." Mikaela said.

"Okay." Sam said.

I leaned forward and spoke. "I'm totally shipping you guys. Sakaela? Mikam? I don't know" Sam smiled at me almost laughing, though Mikaela looked a little confused.

She smiled then looked at Sam "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

"You know what I don't understand. Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Mikaela said. I cursed as the Camaro skidded to a halt and my stomach was crushed into the seat infront of me "Gosh!" I sat back a little.

The passenger door opened and Sam and Mikaela climbed out. I was about to join them when the door closed and the Camaro turned and drove back the other way down the tunnel.

I looked out the back window and saw Sam and Mikaela looked worried and Sam a little annoyed. I turned around and looked at the radio "Hey? What was that?"

"Piece-of-crap-Camaro" I widened my eyes, he just replayed what Mikaela just said.

"Hey now, I don't think that. I love this car. Yeah, a '77 Chevy Camaro. Its a great classic car!" I smiled. I didn't even know if he could see my face but I smiled anyway.

The radio sounded like it was skipping through channels then he said "Thanks...Clara"

I nodded "Its fine" I was about to say we should head back to Mikaela and Sam when I felt myself hit the door and was completely leaning against it. I looked out the window and saw the road! Then I realised that the Camaro was driving on its to side wheels. "Okay this is a cool trick. But Erm quite scary!" I yelled.

I saw a small green light cross a car then the Camaro landed back on his all four wheels. "Hey, what was that all-" I was cut off when the Camaro started to shift and move a little around me. At first I thought he was gonna transform into a robot but when I opened my eyes I realised the whole inside of the car had completely changed into an updated model! The only thing that remained the same was the black and yellow colour and the disco ball and bumblebee hanging on the rearview mirror.

"Oh my..gosh" I laughed a little. "Hey, can ask you something?"

"Ask away!" The radio said.

"Do you have name?" I asked "Because, well you know mine and I don't really want to keep referring you as 'the Camaro' or whatever"

The radio chirped happily "I will...be glad to...Clara. I am...Bumblebee"

I smiled and repeated his name "Bumblebee. I like it"

Bumblebee pulled up the curb next to Sam and Mikaela both of them looked surprised. Sam opened the door and said " What? This is you..." Mikaela smiled and sat in the passenger while Sam sat in the driver.

Bumblebee continued to drive to wherever he was planning to earlier. He drove through some metal gates, pushing them open and stopped in this field. Not too far away was quite a big building with a few lights on.

We stepped out of Bumblebee and and walked to his hood. I looked and saw the outside of Bumblebee's updated self. His paint job was perfect and shiny, not scratched and faded anymore, he was a similar shape but more updated. I frankly liked his '77 classic car, but now he looked awesome! We stood at his hood and looked to the sky as 4 big balls that was on fire was shooting down to earth.

I looked over to Sam and Mikaela who both was staring at the fire balls in awe. There hands was getting closer together and I thought that they was going to hold hands. Until one of the fire balls, the biggest flew right over our heads, and Sam clung onto Mikaela. We all spun around and watched as it crashed through a mound of grass and skidded to a hault on the ground, leaving a mess behind it.

I didn't know where the other 3 landed, I never saw. But we climbed most of the hill and stopped as we saw a cylinder shaped metal capshel. It had loads of weird engravings in it and they lit a dim blue. It was quite huge, and I was a bit confused to what it was exactly until it started to break open and another tall...like really tall robot climbed its way out.

It was over the double size of Bumblebee, but he look different. As he stood up he didn't look like he had armour. He was all one grey colour and it kinda looked like he was naked. He turned his bright blue eyes, like Bumblebee's, at me and quickly turned away towards a nearby road. I just saw the top of the robot scan a nearby lorry that drove past. Just like when Bumblebee had scanned a car and changed his car from. I saw him, or her change into a truck. A blue and red flamed Peterbilt Semi to be exact.

I felt a tug on my arm, I looked to see Sam stood before me. "Come on" He grabbed my hand "Mikaela and..erm the robot is waiting" He pulled me back down the hill towards Bumblebee.

Me and Sam joined Mikaela inside the Camaro and Bumblebee quickly sped off to God knows where. He went back onto the road and into more of tranquillity's city. I haven't been here long so I didn't even recognize the street we was driving down. I shook a little in my seat, I had a feeling we was going to meet some other's like Bumblebee. What if they weren't nice? What if they was like Red-Eyes and tried to kill us, and Sam's grandfathers glasses...wait why the hell did Red-Eyes want Sam's glasses?

A few blocks later Bumblebee had turned down an alley way. It was messy, like most alleys, but it looked kinda abandoned and if you wanted a private conversation here I'm sure no one would here you at all. Perhaps that's why the Camaro took us here to meet the others. He said he sent a message into the sky and angels well rain down, did he mean more robots instead?

When the Camaro stopped, me, Sam and Mikaela slowly stepped out. None of us said a word to each other, we just shut the doors and looked straight ahead as we saw cars driving our way. The first I saw was a black GMC Topkick truck. Behind was a yellow and red Rescue Hummer H2. Followed by a sliver Pontiac Solstice. The three cars drove to one side, as did Bumblebee. At first I was a little confused until I had heard a loud engine. Looking up I saw the red and blue flames Peterbilt heading our way. It kept driving towards me, Sam and Mikaela, and he wasn't stopping. We all quickly stepped back about 3 steps and the Peterbilt Semi stopped and it was then I recognized the strange face on the top of grill, it was the same as Bumblebee's.

The Peterbilt made a _clunk_! Sound and parts of the doors and roof started to come apart and move. He was transforming..and it took a lot longer than the Camaro did. I watched, in awe, as the wheels went around a figure and created two legs. His front windows went over his chest like armour. As the wheels locked into place they spun fast then stopped. All the time the familiar whirring noise was ring through my ears. I heard more transforming noises and looked around us. I saw Bumblebee, who looked so little now was already transformed and looking at the others.

I saw the red and yellow rescue Hummer start transforming and he was quite tall, like in between the height of Bumblebee and the Peterbilt. His top half then twisted around and he was then fully transformed.

I saw the sliver Pontiac start transforming and he was finished in what seems like seconds, unlike the Peterbilt who wasn't quite finished yet, as I still saw parts of him moving and locking into place. The sliver Pontiac done a few flips and stunts while he transformed and I thought he looked pretty cool. He then stood with his arms crossed and waited for the others.

The GMC Topkick had already transformed by the time I looked to him. That was then Peterbilt then bent right down to us three. Sam had lent forward a bit to look closer at its giant head. I stepped back a little, I mean surely he wanted personal space.

When he spoke he had a deep voice that flew around us. At first it scared me, I wasn't expecting it but then it sounded quite awesome, it sounded like a voice of a leader. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked Sam I presumed.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered to us.

"Yeah." Sam said a bit shakily.

The Peterbilt then stood up and introduced himself to us "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He spoke quite formally to us.

The yellow Hummer then stepped forward "But you can call us Autobots for short." He said. That was a lot easier than saying Autonom-...whatever Optimus Prime had said.

"Autobots." Me and Sam repeated it.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" I looked to the sliver Pontiac. I raised my eyebrows a little. He just called us 'little bitches' how the hell did some alien form another planet know that word.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus Prime introduced us to the little Pontiac.

Jazz had now jumped down on a old beat up car and sat comfortably. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus said. The internet?

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." I looked behind us to see the GMC.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He pointed a large canon at us and we all leaned away a bit.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said to Ironhide.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." He shrugged moving his canons back to hands. I smiled a little this Autobot chose and British accent. I kept smiling at him till he noticed. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just our voices" I waited for him to notice.

He nodded a little "We have the same accent" I laughed and shouted "300 points to Gryffindor!" everybody gave me a weird look "Harry Potter...come on.." I mumbled.

Optimus carried on, like he was in a hurry "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The yellow Hummer then sniffed the air "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Sam and Mikaela awkwardly moved away from each other. I burst out laughing and hoped Ratchet meant Sam and Mikaela, not me and Sam.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus introduced the Camaro.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee throw some air punches and said "Check on the rep Yep, second to none"

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked him. Bumblebee nodded to him. I punched Sam's shoulder a little.

"Weren't you listening! Optimus Prime just said so" I heard a robotic laugh and saw Bumblebee actually laughing! It was funny to watch him do so.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet shot a red laser at Bee, who coughed and waved Ratchet to stop.

Mikaela finally spoke up "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus Prime said to us.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

"I think he said Metaron" Sam tilted his head "You know, the Archangel"

Optimus signed "Megatron" He placed a hand to his hea dnad a projection shot out. And it was like we was on Cybertron "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." I looked around at the tall building all slim. A robotwas running past, he looked cautious. That was until a long spear went straightt through his chest. I looked and saw the most evil looking robot with deep red eyes. Megatron "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." We saw a faint cube like thing fly into the vastness of space.

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus said.

"My grandfather." Sam smiled.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus said. I could imagine the crew stuck in the ice and seeing a alien robot.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube." He said "He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Sam's glasses! Please say he still had them!

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus Prime said.

"eBay." Sam repeated smiling.

Ratchet pushed himself from his crouched position and spoke to us "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished."

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said to Sam.

I held my breath a little and Mikaela asked the question I was dreading ti ask "Please tell me that you have those glasses."

**Thanks for reading!**

** Please reveiw! So i know what's good what's bad and mistakes and all :) Thanks bye**


	5. Chapter 5:Sector Seven

**Chapter 5: Sector Seven**

**Thanks to xDaphnutjuh, .Mini-Fan, 9 tailed vixen and zaqn123 for favouriting!**

**Thanks to M. Graziella. Mini-Fan, 9 tailed vixen, Aureliaithil, Girlcreeper81 and zaqn123 for following!**

**Reviews: **

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! Heres the next!**

** M. Graziella .Mini-Fan: Cant really trust Google Translate. But hope this right :) **  
><strong>Muito obrigado! Eu realmente aprecio isso :) Eu adorava ler você rever e estou feliz que você gosta da minha história! E a parte da Gryffindor! Haha! (Espero que você gosta deste demasiado;))<strong>

**Sorry for any typos or errors!**

It didn't take long for us to get to Sam's house. The Autobots followed Optimus Prime around the back. So we was out of view by the garages instead of infront of the Witwicky's.

When Bee stopped me Sam and Mikaela all jumped out. I was going to follow Sam when he turned around and spoke to us. "I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

I nodded "Yeah"

"Okay, okay." Mikaela nodded.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay." Mikaela said.

"Five minutes, all right?" Sam said.

I rolled my eyes a little "Sam just go!" I gave him a slight push. And then he sprinted across the grass towards his house.

Me and Mikaela waited by a old ish wooden fence. Watching the Autobots as they just sat in their car mode. I leant back against the fence and crossed my arms. "I still cant believe this is real."

Mikaela smiled and laughed a little "I know exactly what you mean"

"Maybe if I pinched myself, I would wake up!" I closed my eyes and pinched my arm. "Ouch. No its real" I opened my eyes and Mikaela was right infront if me, pulling a stupid face. I laughed and pushed her away.

"I'm glad were friends, Clara" Mikaela randomly said.

" ..We are? Yeah of course. Your way cooler than I thought you would be. I mean, no offence. My first impressions was..I..Urm. I thought you would be a bitch" Mikaela just seemed to smile a bit when I said that "But no! I mean, your awesome. You know so much about cars! You have a girly dress sence. I think your cool" I laughed a little.

Mikaela laughed as well "You though I was a bitch, huh?"

"Maaaybe" I shrugged.

"Don't worry! First impressions aren't that great. Okay, so I kinda thought than you and Sam was total geeks, right? Oh God I was wrong. Your both so brave" She smiled.

"Brave?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah. When Bee destroyed that other bot..you and Sam was brave enough to go and speak to him! I just, you know. Hung back"

"Yes. But you went and found a drill to take off the head off that Mini Bot"

Me and Mikaela laughed. "Your defiantly my new best friend" I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Well. Only if you like Harry Potter that is?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. Not really. Sorry"

"You can still be my best friend" I laughed.

"That! That was your nerdy side!"

"Well that was your bitchy side! How can one not like Harry Potter?!" I laughed.

"Well I haven't really watched the movies. If Sam wants, us three should totally have a marathon. Of what films are out so far anyway"

I smiled "Mikaela that is an-" I stopped talking when I heard the familiar noise of Autobots transforming. Me and Mikaela quickly stepped forward and looked up to the bots that was standing on their feet.

"Woah! Guys stop! Someone might see you!" I waved my hands at them. Mikaela had ran over to Optimus and I could see her talking fast and trying to stop him. I guess he gave the orders to transform, Mikaela knew what she was doing.

I looked up to Bee "Bee! Stop!" He looked down at me and then continued on to Sam's house. He hid around the side of Sam's house and peeked around the corner.

I groaned and left Mikaela to the others as I ran over and skidded to a hault at the side of Bumblebee. I punched him in the shoulder because he had ignored me. Which I quickly soon regretted as my hand was now stinging. "Ow! Crap!" I shook my hand.

Bumblebee looked at me a little and laughed quietly. "You, shut up!" I held my hand.

I grabbed onto to his shoulder as he was looking right around the side of the house. Of course, I didn't manage to hold him back. I got dragged along and saw a very panicky looking Sam gesturing us to fall back. Bumblebee put a finger to his mouth and made a shh noise then quickly hide back behind the house, still in his knelt down crouched position.

I let go of his shoulder and glared at him "Bumblebee! You gonna get yourself caught! Someone will take you and you'll be like and alien experiment..I can't let that happen"

Bumblebee shrugged and said "No one...will catch me"

I crossed my arms "Fine! If you get caught I am not gonna be the one rescuing you!"

Bumblebee looked down to me with those bright blue eyes and said. "Young Lady...There is no one...out there...faster enough...to catch me."

"What if there is though? I wouldn't want someone to hurt you!" I un- folded my arms, looking down a little.

Bumblebee bent down a little more and with one finger placed under my chin, he gently lifted up my head so I was looking at him. He then seemed to smile a little "Clara. I would be...upset if...something happened to you...aswell...nothing will...get me or you." I smiled a little " Im too strong!" Bumblebee laughed doing a strong man pose.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, Bee. Just stay out of sight" I looked around the corner to make sure Sam had Mr. Witwicky was distracted and I dashed back to the others and still saw poor Mikaela trying to stop Optimus.

I ran over to Ironhide who seemed to be waiting orders from the Prime. He looked down at me and waited for me, like he knew I was going to speak "So,Urm. Ironhide-Hide..Can I call you Hide?" Ironhide grunted at the nickname "Okay then. Ironhide, Sam said you have to wait! Okay? So you need to wait here until he has the glasses!"

Ironhide bent down, so he was nearly at my level "I know what Sam said, Clara. But I take my orders from Optimus"

I groaned "Can't you..disobey for once! You can not let anyone see you, Ironhide!"

Ironhide seemed to nod at me a little "I see what you mean, but I will never disobey orders. Not untill I die" Ironhide shrugged and stood up to his full height.

I grunted and throw myself against a nearby fence, leaning onto it.

As I looked up I saw Optimus standing up and starting to step over the hedge. "Wait! Optimus no!" I whisper called to him.

Mikaela looked like she was going to faint for how much she was yelling at Optimus.

I looked behind me to see Ironhide following the Prime. "Ironhide! Woah!" I grabbed onto his foot hoping it would help. I felt something wrap around me and I saw the ground shrink further away from me. I squealed a little and realised that Ironhide had picked me up and dropped me into his other giant hand. I tilted my head at his "Are you gonna stop?" I asked.

The GMC replied by his other hand, the one that picked me up, transforming into a very big canon and starting to heat up. I felt the warmth on me as his canon was glowing more red. I quickly stood up and raised my hands a little "Woah! Okay, Ironhide! You just take orders from Optimus...and you know get seen and caught and freak everyone out." Ironhide signed a little "Just...Please do not smite me!"

Ratchet was the one who rescued me at that moment. He grabbed me with two fingers, out of 'Hides hands and gently back to the ground. Ratchet nodded at me then pushed Ironhide's shoulder "What are doing?" He asked him. "We do not harm humans. What was that?"

Ironhide shrugged "I do not disobey" He said simply, glaring at me slightly then stepping over the fence with Optimus.

I crossed my arms and pouted a little. I heard a chuckle and saw Ratchet actually smiling a little "Your lucky I was here. Tip; Never ask any 'Bot to disobey Optimus Primes orders" He then hopped over the fence with the others before I got a chance to say anything.

I spun on my heel to go to Mikaela and walked straight into a sliver leg "Ouch.." I rubbed my nose then looked up to see Jazz, looking down at me a little "Didn' see ya there" Jazz smiled.

"Nope! My bad!" I laughed.

Jazz nodded "By tha way, I heard Ironhide an' you. Can't believe ya asked 'em that. Your lucky ta still be walkin'"

I laughed a little. "Glad he didn't gank me. Well now I think about it. I don't blame him" Jazz titled his head " Well, Lucifer disobeyed God..and well he was kicked out of Heaven to Hell..so yeah...not good"

Jazz smiled "Well. I don't wanna be in tha pit. See ya" He done a little salute and was over the fence.

I ran over to Mikalea and she looked quite frustrated. I was about to say something when I saw Sam trying to stop the 'Bots himself.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam asked them. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Sam groaned when Optimus accidentally stepped down on the water fountain.

I crossed my arms "That took a while for me to help Ron build that"

"Sorry. My bad." Optimus said.

"Oh, I... You couldn't...You couldn't wait for five...You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Sam then turned and ran over to us "I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Mikaela spoke quickly.

"Yeah, Sam. Mikaela did try and stop them" I said as we all entered Sam's garden.

I walked over to the fountain, seeing all the crushed pieces "Aww Optimus..the path..and water fountain"

Optimus signed "Sorry"

I shrugged and then saw Mojo running out the door. At first I thought he was coming to me, but he ran straight past and up to Ironhide. "Wait. Mojo!" I ran after him but it was too late. Mojo had cocked his leg and actually peed on poor Ironhide's foot. I groaned and called to Sam "Sam! Your dog just peed all over Ironhide!"

Sam come quickly running over "Oh, this is bad. No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

Ironhide shook his foot and moaned. "Oh, wet." He then pulled out both his canons and aimed straight at poor little Mojo.

"Oh crap!" I quickly ran over with Sam who had picked up his Chihuahua and tryed to calm Ironhide down.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Sam yelled to him.

Ironhide didn't say anything, he just charged up his canons more. I bit my lip a little "His Sam's pet! Okay? That's all."

Sam then continued for me "If you could just put the guns away...Put the... Put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide finally spoke.

"A what?" Me and Sam said in unison.

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked.

"What? Terminate. No, no, no!" I panicked a little. He actually wanted to blow up the poor little Mojo.

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam looked to me.

I quickly nodded "Yes! We do! Look how cute they are!" I then mumbled a little "Well personally there is other better dogs out there" Sam elbowed me in the side "But um. Chihuahua's are so on the top 10 list"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide grunted.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam told Mojo off.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide repeated but thankfully put away his canons.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Sam put Mojo down and he ran back inside. Me and Sam ducked uner Optimus as he turned around to watch us.

I laughed a little when I heard Ironhide walking over to us and say "Thats gonna rust."

"All right. Okay, okay." Sam spoke to himself as he ran across the lawn. He then turned to me and said "Right. You and Mikaela stay and keep them quiet. I'll go get the glasses."

"Wait. What about your parents. Aren't they going to wander where I am?"

"Oh. Don't worry I told my Dad that you've gone to your brother for the night." Sam smiled.

I laughed and hugged him "Sam your a genius. Now go!"

"Shut up and go hide!" Sam yelled to the Autobots which I laughed a little.

"Just hurry." Optimus said to Sam then turned to his fellow 'Bots "Autobots, recon." I didn't know what that ment but the other four bots went and reconed?

I looked towards the house and saw Bumblebee bent right down and peering through the kitchen window. "Bee!" I hissed and ran over to him "You'll be seen"

Bumblebee made and 'Oooh' noise as he seemed really interested of what was inside the little house.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the others. I flinced a little as I walked around Ratchet, but it looked like he was being cautious not to step on me either. I nodded at him and ran over to Mikaela.

"Okay? How we suppose to keep them quiet. I mean they are interested in everything!" I said to Mikaela.

Mikaela nodded "I know. Right?"

I signed a little "This is taking Sam way too long. The glasses was in his backpack, because he took them to school. Surely he knows where his backpack is" I looked up to Sams house.

Mikaela shrugged "I don't know. Maybe his distracted?"

"No his lights are on" I pointed to his bedroom window.

"Damnit" Mikalea cursed.

I was about to say something when I was nearly jumped out of my boots of fright. I turned around and saw that Optimus was bent down on one knee to me and Mikaela and it was when he spoke to us he frightened me.

I looked up to Optimus. Even though he was bent on his knee. I still had to look up to him. "Can you not make me jump..again"

"Sorry" He apologized "I was just wandering if Sam would need help"

I laughed a little "I don't think-no offence, that your going to fit into his room." Mikaela raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh. You mean us?" I looked back to Optimus.

"We need those glasses. We cannot afford to lose time" Optimus spoke.

"We know that, you have said a few times know." I said.

Optimus then bent down and layed a hand to the ground. Me and Mikaela both stupidly looked at his hand. Optimus signed "Climb on" He basically commanded us. Me and Mikaela looked at eachother before carefully climbing on.

Optimus then stood up and I clung onto Mikaela who looked at me weirdly. "I..Erm. I don't like heights" I looked down and quickly sat myself in the middle off Optimus' hand, Mikaela sat next to me.

Sam then opened the window and looked very confused. "What? What is this?" He asked looking at me and Mikaela

"Time is short." Optimus bent down so he could speak to Sam through his window.

Sam reached out his hand and pulled Mikaela through his window. Then he held out a hand to me and I quickly grabbed it as he pulled me in. I signed and was glad to be in Sam's room.

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela said to Sam.

"Come on. What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Were gonna help you." Mikaela said.

"Okay"

"Time is short, Please hurry." Optimus then stood up and walked back to the others I guess.

"Okay" Sam said looking around his room "Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone." Sam said. I groaned and looked around anywhere for his school backpack.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." Sam said sounding frustrated.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?" Mikaela asked.

"So what I think you should do is you should...You should check this whole...This whole section give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." Sam pointed to under his desk for Mikaela and he ran to the other side of the room.

I helped Mikaela to search under Sam's. Desk when I heard Sam say "Yeah, no, no, no. Not 's my... That's my private...Sorry. That's nothing." Sam took a box, like a mini storage box from Mikaela and shoved it under his matress.

"You just...You just told me to look..." Mikaela argued.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest." Sam said.

"Treasure chest?" I laughed a little.

"You should be way more specific, so I don't get in trouble in your room." Mikaela told him.

"I'm already stressed out enough." Sam complained.

They both continued to look for the glasses but I crept over to Sams bed and pulled out a few magazines from under his mattress. I laughed and waited for Sam to turned around. He turned a bright red when he saw what I was holding.

"So you do have Busty Asian Beautys then." I laughed when Sam grabbed them and throw them under his bed. Mikaela didn't seem to hear me as she ran to window.

Sam groaned "What- What are you doing? How did you know about that?"

"You said so. When we first saw Bee. Just wanted to see if it was true" I laughed.

"Whatever" Sam looked to his window "Okay. What now?"

I looked over their shoulders and saw the Autobots was now in their car mode and just sat there waiting on the now quite ruined lawn.

"No. No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop." Sam groaned.

We all just turned away, hoping that Ron and Judy look out their back windows. We kept searching for a few more minutes when I heard Mikaela speak.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. He's back here." She said.

"I can't deal with this. I can't..." Sam stopped speaking as he looked down and quickly squished myself next to Sam and saw most of Judy's newly planted flowers was now ruined under Optimus' foot. "What? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..." Sam punched the end of his nose, getting really annoyed.

"Oops." Optimus lifted up his foot then looked back to me and Sam. His one hand leaning against the side of Sam's window.

"Oops? Oops? That is all you can say? Cant you watch where you walking!?" Sam turned to me and told me too calm down a little.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" Sam spoke back to the prime.

"We must have the glasses." Optimus punched the bridge of his nose.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here." Sam spoke really really fast.

"Keep searching." Optimus command.

"Hey! Optimus me, Sam and Mikaela have been searching for a while now, okay? And its bot helping that you keep ordering us around all the damn time. Okay? its not helping."

Optimus moved his eyes to me and signed "Calm down.."

Sam then spike really fast "I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to...You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus then spoke to Sam.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here." Sam pointed to bots around him.

Optines then stood up to his full height, I didnt even realised he was knelt down to usm "Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes." Sam begged. "Good? Good? Okay." Sam squished past me to help Mikaela to continue searching.

I stayed at the window and watched as Optimus yelled at Bee and Jazz "Move! Get away! What's the matter with you?Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet." Bumblebee moaned a little and followed Jazz around the corner.

I saw Ironhide and Ratchet walked over by the fence and was about to shout out to Ratchet but it was too late. He walked straight into some powerlines. His top half spun around so many times and fast I didn't have time to count.

He fell over the fence and crashed into the neighbours garden. Going through the Greenhouse shed. I thought it was quite funny till I realised it was my garden he had fell into. "Damnit Ratchet"

"Wow! That was tingly!" I heard Ratchet say but groan at thw same time. "You got to try that!" He said to Ironhide.

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide waved his hand and walked away leaving Ratchet to pick himself up. It was only then did I realized that Ratchet had cut all the power to the whole street! I turned around and just saw darkness, looking down the street out the window all the lights was out.

"Sam!" I looked at Mikalea who just shrugged "Who said that?" I asked. We all just shrugged and continue to try and find the glasses in pitch black darkness.

The Autobots soon turned up again. They didn't really stay away for two long. They was looking through Sam's windows and trying to help.

"Ratchet, point the light." Optimus commaned Ratchet. I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to Ratchet's light. It was very bright and the whole room had lit up.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off." Sam tried to block the light with the side window of his bedroom "Shut it off." He told Ratchet, but he just continued with the light.  
>"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" I held my breath. Ron and Judy was literally the other side of Sam's door. If they come in right now they both would probably have a heart attack.<p>

"You know he'll start counting If you don't open the door!" I heard Judy shout as Me, Sam and Mikalea was whisper yelling to stop with light to Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

"One more chance. Five..." Ron shouted.

"Oh, dear." I heard Judy say.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal." Ron shouted.

I quickly ran beside Sam and yelled at Ratchet "You better turn that God damn light off! Or you will face the wrath of Judy Witwicky. Now flipping hide!"

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door." Judy shouted.

Sam pushed Mikaela the other side of his bed to hide. "Urm Clara. Clara hide. They think your back home"

"Oh right yeah" I sat beside Mikaela behind a chair. Hopefully they wouldn't see us.

"Three..." By this time the light had disappeared and I think the Bots was actually hiding.

"Two."

"He's counting."

Sam quickly ran to his door and opened it ajar "What's up? What's with the bat?" He asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Judy asked.

"I'm talking to you." Sam stated.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager." Sam shrugged.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were..." Judy was cut off by Ron pushing past Sam and into his room.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" He asked.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced..." He pointed to the torch that Ron was carrying.

"There was light under the door." Ron stated.

"Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam pleaded with them.

"We knocked for five minutes." Ron said.

"I'm a teenager." Sam said.

"We knocked." Judy said.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" Sam said quickly.

"No" Judy argued.

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam tried desperately for them to leave.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?" Judy asked.

I chocked and had to hold in laughter. Mikaela made an 'ew' face. Then we both continued just to listen in.

"Judy." Ron moaned

"Was I...No, Mom." Sam looked like he was sweating even more. Of course he didn't want his mother to say that while me and Mikaela was in his room.

"Zip it, okay?" Ron tried to shut Judy up.

"Its okay." Judy said.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam argued.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" Ron said to Judy

"Father-son thing." Sam said.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or..." Judy was thinking of another word.

"Happy time?" Sam looked scared.

" ...my special alone time..." Judy finished.

"Stop. Mom." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Judy, stop." Ron signed.

"Mom, you can't come in and..." Sam stopped when Judy spoke over him.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Judy said.

"No, no, Dad. " Sam followed his Dad into his bathroom.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Ron complained still.

I stood up a little as them three was in the bathroom and I leant out the window to see where the Bots was. Optimus was just walking around by the bathroom window. "Optimus! No.."

"Oh parents." I heard him say.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Ron said.

As Optimus was about to been seen I heard him say "Woah!" And quickly hide back around this side of the house and fall back against the house, causing it to shake. I quickly grabbed onto the side of the window, so I wouldn't fall.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway! Aftershock! Aftershock!Oh, I hate these." I heard Ron yell from the bathroom.

"Quick, hide." Optimus said to the other as they all Ninjaed their way around the house to hide. I watched and Jazz looked around panickly.

"Jazz! Hey!" He looked to me through the window and waited for me to speak. "Hide on the porch! Under there!" I leant right out of the window and pointed to where I meant.

Jazz held out his hands and I gave him a puzzled look. "Thought ya was gonna fall"

I laughed "I'm fine. Now hide!"

I saw Ratchet back by the powerline and he had a huge wrench and it looked like he was trying to fix it. All of a sudden all the lights come back on and Mikaela pulled me back down behind the chair.

"Hey, the lights are back on." Iheard Judy say.

"Hide? What? Where?" I heard Ironhide asked someone.

"Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh. Oh, no!" Ron was looking outside on of Sam's windows "Look at the yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone." Before Ron cone back into this room I quickly stood up and saw Ratchet and Ironhide crouching down in one corner. Jazz and Bee must have been on the porch. And I tried my best not to laugh where Optimus was hiding. He was leaning backwards across the other side of the house. Great hiding place Prime.

Mikaela pulled me back down again and looked at me sternly as Sam, Ron and Judy walked back into his room "Its a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding." Judy frowned. Probably because of her pretty flowers. Good job they thought it was an earthquake that's destroyed their flowers and path.

"The parents are very irritating." I looked around and saw Ironhide canon charging up. I couldn't just stand up and yell at him. Ron and Judy was right there.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I saw Ratchet pulling his arm back.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide offered. I was about to jump up but Optimus stopped him.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus frowned.

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." I smiled a little at Ironhide words. Taking out irritating parents. His mind was in the right place.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." Judy said. That bought my attention back to Sam and me and Mikalea looked at eachother. Wandering if we should just. Stand up.

"Mom, I told..." Sam was about to lie when Mikalea stood up and broke the silence. She then bent down and pulled me up with her. I just smiled awkwardly.

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's." She said.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Judy shook Sam's shoulders.

"They can hear you talking, Mom." Sam mumbled, then he received a fist bump from his Dad.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about...Sorry that we're bugging you." Judy laughed a little.

Mikaela smiled "Its fine"

"Mum, Do you have my backpack?" Sam turned to Judy

Me and Mikalea leaned in ever so slightly.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." She said simply.

Me Sam and Mikalea rushd downstairs and into the kitchen finding his backpack on the table.

"Oh, yes. Okay. ." Sam smiled pulling out the glasses from his backpack.

"Why. How did you not know it was in the kitchen?" Sam just shrugged at me.

"Your mom's so nice." Mikalea smiled sorting her hair out a little.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam said to us both. My smiled faded a little. I mean we was just gonna hand the glasses over and never see them again? I nodded and we all three walked into the living room and paushed as there was about 5 men in black suits walking around. One was talking to Ron and Judy.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" A tanned with dark hair man throw Judy's bat to another guy and approached us three.

"Yeah." Sam said a little confused.

"Well, I need you to come with us." The black hair guy said.

"Whoa, way out of line." Ron argued.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." He yelled.

"Woah! You cant just come in here and demand to take someone's son away! Who do you think you are?" I asked him.

"Seymour Simmons. Sector 7" He grinned "And you miss, have an attitude problem" I widened my eyes what the hell!?

"You're not taking my son." Ron stated.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" Simmons said.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Ron growled.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Simmons said.

"What operation?" Ron asked.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Simmons said as another man with lighter hair walked up to him and whispered into his ear. It sounded like he said 'I think direct contact.' Simmons looked shooked then grabbed this wide looking device and looked to Sam. "Son?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Step forward, please." Simmons said.

"Just stand?" Sam asked.

The device thing started making a fuzzy noise that got louder the nearer it was towards Sam. "Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" Simmons yelled ro his men.

All off a sudden loads of men in black suits grabbed us all. Within seconds my hands was pused behind my back and hand cuffed. I struggled against this guys grasp but he just pulled me and shoved me outside he door "Sam!" I yelled frantically looking around for him.

Sam was arguing with this man who just pulled him out the house and dragged him along with Mikaela across the lawn.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy yelled to a man who had Mojo at arms length on a stick lead.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Simmons yelled to some of the men.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!" I heard Ron yell.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron yelled.

Sam and Mikaela was forcefully pushed into one car and Ron and Judy into another. I quickly looked back to my home. My brother was stood outside. I haven't spoke to him for a while, but I had to call him. "Jensen! Jensen!" I yelled. His head snapped to where I was stood and he dropped whatever was in his hands.

He then sprinted across our yard and grabbed the man who had hold of me and threw him to the fall. "Clara! Clara what is going on?" Hr asked, actually sounding worried. "Who are these guys?"

"Something called Sector Seven- Look they taking Sam and me too!" I turned around and he tried pulling the cuffs off which hurt a little. I saw the S7 man standing up and a few other running over. "Look I gotta be quick! I don't know where they are taking us to! Okay? Just call the cops. Or something...Jensen you have to help us-" I gasped as two S7 guys grabbed onto Jensen and the one on the ground starting dragging me away.

They scanned my brother with the same thing Sam was scanned with. I heard one person saying 'Nothing. Get rid of him' I held my breath as they calmly told Jensen to leave, but as he argued he received a punch to the head and he fell backwards.

I was then pushed beside Sam in the black car. Trying to turn around I saw Jensen sitting up a little and trying to chase after us. It was too late. We had already drove off, followed by a few other black GMCs.

Sam looked at me and whispered "You okay?"

I nodded a little "Just fine. If douchy Simmons would explain what is going on!"

Simmons, who was sat in the passenger sit. The lighter hair S7 guy was driving. Simmons turned around and smiled "Don't you already know?"

I had an idea what this could be about..but I was definitely not convinced these guys knew about giant alien robots.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons looked to Sam.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." He looked awkwardly at Mikaela a bit.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons held up Sam's phone and played a recording. 'My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? I'm with Clara Harper. And my...' I cursed myself, why did Sam make that stupid recording. "Is that you?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela said.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed." Simmons smiled. "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..." Sam said.

"Really?" Simmons raised an eyebrow.

" ...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" Sam continued. I quickly elbowed him and was about to speak but Mikaela did.

"Well, not by itself." Mikalea said like it was obvious.

"Well, no." I said.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Mikalea and Sam did a fake laugh.

"That's funny. That is so funny." Simmons pretended to laugh then stopped and said suddenly. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No." Sam asked.

"Aliens aren't real, sir" I nodded at Simmons.

"It's an urban legend." Mikalea added to my words.

"Yeah." Sam agreed with us.

"You see this?" Simmons held up this badge. Probably to do with S7 or whatever. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right." Sam said.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Simmons said.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikalea smiled at Simmons.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons smirked a little as me and Sam looked confusingly at Mikalea.

"What? Parole?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Mikaela tried desperately to act innocent.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons said.

I frowned a little. Mikaela was a nice cool girl. Why would she steal?

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his." Mikalea looked like she really didn't want to tell us.

"You stole cars?" Sam asked.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Mikalea signed.

"Well technically your Dad did. Just saying, it wasn't your fault Mikalea" I spoke.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." Mikalea gave Simmons a disgusted look. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" I thought I heard that scanning thing getting louder when we crashed into what seemed to be a giant blue/sliver leg. Optimus!

"Big! It's big!Go, go, go, go!" I heard someone yell.

Two sets of large fingers crashed through the roof and held onto the car.  
>"I can't see it! I can't see it!"<p>

Then Optimus stared to lift the car up slowly.  
>"Shift your weight towards the front!"<p>

A bright light hit through the window as we was being lifted higher.

"All right! All right!"  
>Just as we was seeing more of Optimus the roof give way and the car crashed onto the ground. I gornaed a little as it was a bit uncomfortable.<p>

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam smiled looking up to Optimus who stood over us all.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus commaned.

"Freeze!" I saw Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz jump from a bridge and pointed down at the S7 guys who had guns aimed at Optimus and us.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons yelled.

"Give me those!" Jazz yelled and all the weapons shook and was attracted to Jazz like a magnet.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I heard some guys moan.

"Hi, there." Simmons waved at Optimus a little.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked staying at his full height. To be more threatening? Or so that smug faced Simmons had to look all the way up to Optimus.

"Look, there are Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Simmons nodded a little.

"Get out of the car." Optimus signed.

"All right. Me? You want me to get..." Simmons asked.

"Now!" Optimus yelled causing me to jump a little. I smiled though as a now very frightened looking Simmons quickly climbed out the car.

"All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us." Simmons muttered as he and his men stood, looking up at the Autobots. They didn't seemed shocked or anything. When me and Sam first saw Bee we was so scared.

Mikalea undone Sam's handcuffs with a hair clip or something. The she done mine. I rubbed my wirst a little as Sam just complained.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?"

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikalea signed. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikalea asked. Sam nodded a little and I could see how guilty he looked for being upset with her. I thanked Mikalea as we walked back over to the S7 guys and Seymour Simmons. The Autobots kept them in the middle of them.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Simmons said then he looked at us as we approached.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam asked.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons yelled.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked.

"Why did you do with my brother? He had nothing to do with this!" I asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Simmons looked at us three.

"No?" Sam asked and opened Simmons jacket to pull out his badge or ID.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Simmons said. I just rolled my eyes and received an annoyed look from him.

"Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam held up the Sector Seven badge.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmons mumbled, glaring at the bots that stood around us.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons smirked.

Sam looked up to Bee and nodded. I had no idea what Bumblebee was going to do. But I was not expecting him to lean back a little. Flick off this lid that hit Simmons on the head, and spary oil all over him! It actually looked more like alien urine. I wasn't sure but I quickly moved away from Simmons and started giggling at him.

"Hey!" Simmins yelled, covering his head.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." I heard Optimus say.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons growled. Bumblebee shrugged and put his hands on his hips. I smiled up to Bumblebee and gave him a thumbs up! That was so funny.

While they all starting handcuffing the Sevtor Seven guys together, I walked over to Bee. Tapping his leg he bent down on one knee to me. "Hey, Bee. That..was interesting. It worked though!" I laughed.

Bumblebee joined in laughing and said "We needed him to talk...and he...should never have...taken you... And Sam...Mikaela" Bumblebee nodded at me. "Like I said...no one will...take you." Bumblebee winked.

I laughed and hugged his arm. Which he returned by putting his hand around me a little. I then quickly pulled away "Urm. Yeah" I punched his leg and ran over to Sam and Mikaela.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." I stopped as Mikalea said that. I wasn't sure who she was talking to fisrt but then I realised it was Simmons.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." Mikalea said.

"For what?" Simmons moaned.

"For threatening my dad." Mikaela pursed her lips.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." Simmons pulled of his tie and jacket. "You're a criminal." His shirt and trousers was now off. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice. Now get behind the pole." Mikalea said. I laughed a little. Simmons had a Hawaii pants on? Weirdo.

Sam turned to me and Mikaela his still had Simmons S7 badge. "What shall I do with this?" He asked.

I grabbed it from his hands and said "A 1000 years in a cave of wonders should do the trick" I then toss it into the river that was behind us. Unfortunately the badge just landing with a tiny plop! And floated slowly along and it just ruined the while thing.

Sam laughed then turned back to Mikaela who was handcuffing Simmons around a pole.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing. I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons said.

"He'll hunt you down." The lighter hair guy said next to him.

"Without any remorse!" Simmons yelled.

"No remorse." Lighter hair guys said again. Sam just nodded grabbe Mikaela's hand and walked away.

I waved "Bye Simmons!" I quickly then followed Sam and Mikaela.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide suddenly yelled which caused me to jump out of my skin. When I looked where Ironhide was talking about. There was about 6 more S7 vehicles coming our way. I gulped as they was getting closer.

Ironhide responded quickly by smashing a blue lit blade into the ground. The tyres of the S7 cars then all popped and skidded to a hault.

"Roll out." Optimus shouted to the other bots. Whom they all quickly transformed and rolled away.

Us three looked up and a few helicoppers was flying lower. I looked around and Optimus was bent down to us."Up you get." He layed his hand down. Sam and Mikaela jumped on but I just stood there frozen.

Sam looked at me with his hand out "Clara! Come on" He tilted his head at me. I shook my head a little. I was so not keen on heights and where everyone was off hiding I was getting a little panicky.

Sam leaned forward and pulled me on. I clung to him as Optimus lifted his hand to his shoulder and we all three climbed on. Optimus then looked around for anywhere to hide.

He ducked as a chopper flew quite near and he made a dash for it down a street full of cars! I widened my eyes and clung onto something. It was an exhaust pipe. So i don't think it hurt Optimus.

Optimus was carefully running in-between every car and trying not to crush them as he was stillrunnjng from the choppers. We all held on as Optimus was dodging the cars. It was very difficult to not let yourself just fall.

Optimus then slid down a ditch and hid under a bridge. He hoisted himself up and picked up his legs just in time as a chopper flew past. Clearly annoyed that he lost Optimus.

Mikaela sat herself just behind Optimus' head, while me and Sam just sat on his shoulder.

"Easy, you three" Optimus spoke to us. From right close to Optimus his voice was even louder than down on the ground.

Just as one chopper flew underneath us I could feel the wind from the rotors and my hair was flying behind me. As the second flew past Optimus nearly slipped but caught balance. But Mikalea didn't.

Sam quickly grabbed her wrist but it was a good hold. "No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping!I'm slipping!"

"No!" I yelled and held onto Sam as he was falling ever so slightly with Mikaela.

"Hold on!" I heard Optimus yelled as with realising all three of us was falling. Me and Mikaela screaming. We was getting closer to the ground. Optimus foot had stuck as attempt to catch us. But all I remember that doing was a painful impact to my ribs and we just bounced off anyway.

Just as Deaths Door was welcoming us. A familiar yellow Bot jumped under us and catches us. Skidded on his stomach away from the bridge. Me and Mikaela in one hand and Sam in the other.

Bumblebee gently out us down. Mikaela and Sam hugging each other. Bumblebee was still lead down when I ran to his face and flung my arms around his neck. I was near to tears. I thought we was going to die. "Oh, Bee!" I sniffed a little. "T-Thank you so much!"

I heard Bumblebee chuckle "No problem!"

My legs shaking I quickly ran to Sam and Mikaela but they both was okay. Just a little shocked, like I was.

Just as everything was turning up. Choppers flew by and one was attaching to Bees arm!

"No!" I yelled. We all waved at them trying to make them stop! _Ping_! Another wire was attached to Bee. Bumblebee didn't fight back, he just tried to break free without harm.

"All right, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river." I heard the chopper say above us.

"I'm in for the shot."

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled as guys was running over to Bee with weird looking machines.

"Wait! No!" Mikaela yelled.

"Take the shot, get him. Take the shot."

"No!No! Stop!" Sam ran up to some guys.

"You have to stop!" I yelled at them.

It was no good. Guns aiming at us and yelling. There was nothing we could do. "Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" One yelled.

"What? Okay." Sam quickly layed down me and Mikaela copying.

I groaned a little as they pushed down on my back. I looked over to Bee and he was now down on his knees.

"Look, he's not fighting back!" I yelled, but they was just ignoring us. They pulled us to our feet's and just held us there. Out of the way.

When I saw what then weird machines were. I feared for Bee. They was freezing guns. Or whatever. They was going to freeze Bee!

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" One was yelling.

"Stop hurting him!" I heard poor Sam yell.

"Don't let him move! I got him here!" People was yelling all around us. Bee now was flipped over on his front and I could just about see him throw the freeze mist.

I saw Bumblebee's blue eyes look at us sadly. That kicked Sam off he pushed he way past and started to freeze one of the guys so they wasn't freezing Bee. That got my adrenaline going. I pushed mt way through. Rushing straight for Bee.

I skidded to infront of him and spoke as fast as I could. "Bumblebee! Oh gosh. Im so sorry! This is our fault! Look okay. What I said earlier at Sams house. I will get you out of this! We will, okay Bee?" When he didn't answer I yelled "BEE!"

Bumblebee made a little sound of what sounded sad and painful. Tears was rolling down my eyes "Bee..No!" I looks over my shoulder seeing Sam getting tackled. And Bee looked sad just watching, knowing he couldn't help.

I saw some guys rushing towards me then. "Bee just get up and fight them! You have to Bee! Or there gonna hurt you!" Bumblebee was looking at me sadly as two men had jumped on me and pulled me to my feet dragging me away with Sam.

"No!" Sam was yelling watching Bee slowly freezing.

"Happy to see me again?" I heard someone say. Looking up I saw that smug face of Seymour Simmons.

I just glared as Sam did too. "Put them in a car with their little criminal friend." He glared at me as we was dragged away and pushed into another car.

"I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!" I heard Simmons yell as we was locked in a car by ourselves.

I turned to Sam, wiping away a few tears. "Sam. You got the glasses still,right?"

San put a hand in his pocket and he froze. Shaking his head we all tried to get out. Sam had dropped them.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! **

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: NBE 1

**Chapter 6: NBE 1**

**Thanks to ShiverThriller10023, RoboDork97, angelic-muse-of-nature and MonMonMuffin2714 for favouriting!**

**Thanks to grapejuice101, Jimmy 144, RoboDork97, angelic-muse-of-nature, MonMonMuffin2714 and Shady Kitsune for following!**

**Reviews:**

**Jimmy 144: Thanks so much! Was hoping Clara fitted in alright.**

**ManyGamePlayer: As always, thanks! :) Really appreciate your reviews!**

**RoboDork97: Thank you :3 Glad you love it!**

**leebee14: Thanks! And do not fear, you'll find out where her Mother is..soon. ;)**

**Hitgirlgomez: Bee is like adorable! And yes I am continuing :) Jazz is just so..Jazzy? Haha.**

**Sorry for any typos or stupid errors!**

We didn't manage to get out to retrieve Sam's grandfathers glasses. I was worried and hoped that Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide or Jazz would find them. If I knew where they were. Last time we was in this damn S7 vehicle, Optimus Prime had stopped them in less than a heartbeat. Its been over two hours and I didn't even know where we was going and Optimus and the others hadn't shown up. Maybe they was looking for Bee? Or the glasses. Or maybe they didn't care about us and what was going to happen to us? No that was stupid thinking. Them 'Bots had come all the way from Cyberton wherever that was, just to stop Megatron from getting his hands on the cube. Of course they cared. I don't really know why, technically were just small aliens to them. They shouldn't care, but I think they do.

I rested my head in my hands and watched out the window, just as I thought I could get some rest as day light was showing up i was jerked away by a pair of hands. Sam had awoken my small slumber and I followed him and Mikalea into a chopper.

When we climbed in there was two other people around our age maybe older sat next to each other. One was tall and blonde and fairly tanned the other was a little on the over weight side and wore glasses. The chopper opposite us was full off men all in the same uniform, some said U.S.A.F on the back. Us Air Force soilder was here!? That didn't make much sense at all.

We climbed in and sat opposite the two people. Some S7 guy handed is three a headset to where while in flight. I didn't know why we needed to be in a helicopter, maybe we was flying over water or it was quicker than a car.

I smiled a little at the blonde opposite "Hi" I said through the little mic and it sounded so weird to hear my voice through the headset.

The girl smiled and replied "Alright" She was Australian and I grinned a little I loved Australian accents.

"Im Clara"

"Maggie" She smiled "Your British?" She asked.

"Yeah..I am. Your Australian?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

Sam then butted into our conversation "Your accents sounds completely the same"

I groaned "They do not!"

Maggie smiled "Loads have people have thought I was English. Its annoying"

The guy next to her laughed a little "Glenn! Shut up."

I looked at 'Glenn' "What's he laughing about?"

Maggie rolled her eyes "His always saying I am British, he apparently likes the accent"

Glenn glared at Maggie a little "Maggie.." He looked at me "What- Its a cool and weird way to say things. Like the way you Lego and aluminum"

I winced a little "Why do you say aluminium like that? It sounds so weird...and you say Lego like laygo..its does not sound right."

Glenn laughed "Well aluminum only has one 'i' so I don't know why you say" Glenn out on his best British accent "Aluminium"

We all burst out laughing as Glenn tried to say Aluminium how I say it.

"So, What'd they get you for?" She looked at us three.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam replied.

"Wow..." Glenn said quietly.

"Who knew?" Sam laughed.

"How about you?" Mikalea asked.

"Well I was, well a team was detecting hacks. I found this strange noise for whatever hacked air force one. Took it to this genius hacker here. And we kinda got caught" Maggie shrugged.

"Did you find anything? In the noise, the er alien speaking?" I asked.

Glenn nodded "It was something about Project Ice-man. And Captain Witwicky"

Sam shifted a little in the sit next to me "Your Grandfather"I said.

"Your Grandfather was Archibald Witwicky?" Glenn asked, Sam just nodded a little.

We nodded not long after and was back in another car. I had no idea where we were. I only saw one sign that said Misson City 20miles but we had turned to other way.

The car stopped on a bridge or something? Stepping out I realized we was at Hoover Dam! Me Sam and Mikalea ram to the path and looked down. If you fell that would sure be a long way too.

As Sam was talking to Mikalea Glenn and Maggie I saw something hanging from Mikaleas bag. I quickly grabbed it and moved away from the group of people. I looked on my hands and recognize that stupid head from that Mini Bot "How...did you even survive?"

It growled a little "The names Frenzy, fleshy"

"Well that's rich, you just called me fleshy" I pouted.

Frenzy squirmed a little "Un hand me, Human!"

"Sure fine!" I hang him over the edge of Hoover Damn and watched his head roll down the side of the wall. "Bye Frenzy" I shrugged and made my way back to the others.

We was then lead down some stairs and was now going in Hoover Dam. I looked up and frowned as we walked over to Seymour Douchy Simmons.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry?You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" I raised my eyebrows a little as he spoke nicely all of a sudden.

"Where's my car?" Sam asked.  
>"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." Some other guy spoke to us.<p>

"Who are you?"I asked.

"Tom Banachek, Im with Sector Seven Advanced Research Division" He said simply.

I nodded a little "Well I know what S.H.E.I.L.D stands for"

Sam gave me a weird look then turned to Banachek "Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Mikalea looked to Sam and smiled.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." Banachek turned and stared to walk.

"Thank you." Sam said and gave Simmons a glare as we walked past him.

As we then entered what as what I thought was Hoover Dam, turned out to be Sector Seven as we got lower under ground.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Banachek spoke to us all.

"NBEs?" One of the soilders asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said.

"God I wish Simmons would just disappear" I complained receiving a laugh from the same soilder that asked what a NBE was. "Hi..I'm Clara" I smiled, might as well introduce myself.

"Robert Epps. Or just Epps" He smiled.

Whoever was walking with Epps, another soilder with dark hair and bright eyes then spoke "I'm Major William Lennox, Miss-?"

"Harper...erm Sir" I laughed a little.

They both laughed as I was unaware as if to say Sir or not.

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Someone spoke, I think it was Simmons.

Looking up I froze im my tracks. Stood frozen infront of us was no over than Megatron! He was evil looking more that Red-Eyes or whatever his real name was.

"Dear God. What is this?" Epps said from behind me.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek said.

"We call him NBE One." Simmons said proudly.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron." Sam said.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons." I nodded at a annoyed looking Simmons as Sam corrected him.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek said to Sam.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." Simmons walked up close to me and Sam "NBE One. That's what we call it." He snirred.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" A voice I didn't recognize spoke. I looked towards the only of the voice and widened my eyes. That was the Secrecty of Defense!

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek said.

"Well, you got one now." SoD said annoyed.

"So why Earth?" Lennox said looking up to Megatron.

"It's the All Spark." I said not realising I actually spoke allowed.

"All Spark? What is that?" SoD asked.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron!" Sam glared at Simmons causing me to laugh "That's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam nodded like it was simply and it didn't matter.

"And you're sure about that?" Banachek asked.

"Yeah." Me and Sam said in unison.

Banachek and Simmons shared a look and Sam said "You guys know where it is, don't you?" He smiled a little.

"Follow me."

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons said as we followed them into a bigger room.

I widened my eyes. They before is was this giant cube! It was the All Spark! It was so big Prime would look like an ant next to it. It had all weird symbols and lines all the way around it. I pressumed it was something to do with Cybertonian?

We stood in a smaller room, looking through the window at the cube. I looked at Sam as he looked more amazed than I did.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One." I looked at the wall at the 'First Seven'. 7 black and white pictures all lined up. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Banachek informed us.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

"Good question." Banachek said.

We followed them through what looked like a vault door. As Me Sam and Mikaela stepped inside the doors was shut behind us.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Banachek informed us.

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" I hear Epps say. I looked to the wall where he was and saw three long marks where a blade or something had been.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, 's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!" Glenn laughed looking around at everyone, I smiled a little as no one foud it fuuny.

"That's very funny." Simmons said. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" He asked.

"I got a phone." Glenn said and just handed it to Simmons.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons said as he placed the Nokia inside this clear cube box, that has scratched and dents in it.

We was all handed these funny little goggles and we put them on. I looked beside me at Sam and Mikaela and laughed "We look like- You know the giggles from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Sam and Mikaela both smiled and looked at eachother and laugh.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." Banachek said.

Simmons pulled down a lever and energy ran through some lead (From the All Spark) And into the phone. The Nokia shook then transformed into a horrible little Decepticon!

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons asked. The Nokia shot at the glass and growled at us in Cybertronain.

"That thing is freaky!" I heard Maggie say as it hit the glass by her.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons said.

I slumped back a little and Sam raised an eyebrow at me "What's wrong?" He asked.

"If that's what the All Spark can do to a Nokia. Think of what will happen if Megatron or any Decepticon gets there hands on it. All earths machines will be that" I looked at the Nokia that was having a fit.

Sam smiled "Clara don't worry. We are going to give that cube to Optimus. Or he can come to us and then he will sort it out, right?"

I nodded "Yeah..yeah"

"He's breaking the box. " Simmons yelled then killed the angry Nokia.

The lights then started flickering and I heard explosions and shouting. The lights flickered on and I looked at Sam and Mikaela "What was that?"

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Banachek said.

"Banachek. What's going on?" SoD asked.

"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power..." He said.

"What?" I heard multiple people say.

"...and the backup generator Is just not gonna cut it." He said.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked.

"I'll bring security to the..." Banachek was about to say when the lights flicker more and the room vibrated.

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" Someone shouted as we was pushed and followed the Soildors to what I presumed was the Arms Room.

"Oh God I hope Frenzy didn't do this..." I mumbled.

"The lights are out! Move it! Move it!" I heard someone yell. As all I focused on was running.

"Let's go!" We ran into the arms room which was full of ammo. I catches my breath as I stood with Sam and Mikaela.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." Lennox said to his team.

I looked to Sam "Bee! His gotta know what to do! We have to find him" Sam nodded and me and him rushed over to Simmons who was loading a weapon but as the lights flickered again and more loud noises Simmons dropped it.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car." Sam said.

"He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." I quickly added.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons said. He seemed a bit more panicked that snobby now.

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam said.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons yelled.

"You don't know." I said.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know." Simmons mumbled.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I asked him.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young Lady" He snapped.

"Take him to his car!" Lennox pushed into Simmons

"Drop it." I looked around and saw the soilders and S7 agents pointing weapons at each other.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons said to Lennox as Lennox had a gun pointed at him.

"There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons said.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox said.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-" Simmons was cut off

"Seven don't exist." Epps spoke.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox spat.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay." Simmons said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox pushed the gun closer to him. Wow! I was so on Lennox's side.

"Simmons?" SoD called Douchy.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." SoD added.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Simmons pouted a little.

We followed Banachek down the halls and rushed into the one we could heard Bee's cries in.

"No, no!" Sam yelled.

I ran up to one guy a yanked the ice gun out his hands "Stop! You Idiot!"

"Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Banachek ordered.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Sam said "Let him go! Let him go!"

Bumblebee sat up with a groan and looked down to me and Sam. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" I asked.

Bee protection helmet flung down and he aimed his weapons at the S7 guys that was freezing him.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam said but it seemed Bee wasn't really listening.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right?" Sam said gesturing to the S7 guys and soilder behind us.

"They're not gonna hurt you. Okay, Bee?" I said. Bee looked down to me and hesitated a little.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine." Sam said as Lennox and Epps back up a bit.

"Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you, Bee" I said looking up to Bumblebee's bright blue eyes.

"Here, come with me. Were gonna take you to the All Spark." Sam said. That got Bee attention as he stood up and nodded.

Everyone literally ran to the All Spark chamber, heading for the cube.

Bee walked up to the All Spark and made an 'Ooo' Noise. I smiled up to Bee and stood next to Sam who smiled as Bee was really interested in it.

Bee reached out and touched the cube. It lit up blue a little and sparked. Then all of sudden it started shrinking in a weird sort if way. It spilt into small cubes and folded into itself. I smiled as it shrunk until it fit into Bumblebee's hands.

"Oh, my God." I heard Sam say.

"I wasn't expecting that" I smiled.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Let's get to it." Bee said to.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Lennox said. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox said.

"Good! Right." SoD said.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox said.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" SoD said to Simmons.

"Yes. Shortwave, CB." Simmons spoke.

"Right, yes." SoD said, agreeing.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox called to js.

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons said to Sod.

"The alien..."

"There's an old Army radio console." Simmons smiled.

"Will it work?" SoD asked.

"Anything's possible! Did you see that...Pssh!" He smiled as he showed what just happened to the cube with his hands.

Sam grabbed my hands and we ran over with Major Lennox over to Bumblebee who was back into a Camaro.

"All right, Sam, Clara, get it in the car!" Lennox handed the cube to me and I just stared at it.

"Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Lennox shouted to SoD

"Affirmative!"

Sam pulled me inside the Camaro and I signed a little sitting in the back with Mikaela. I placed the cube next to me and put the window down, trying to catch some air.

"Warning! NBE One cryo-containment failing." I heard someone say through speakers.

"Come on! Get out of here!" Lennox shouted.

Bee drove off down the hallways. The Soliders got into some S7 Vehicles, I heard Lennox's voice talking to the others "Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!"

"The Cube's okay?" Sam turned around and asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Mikaela answered.

"Well, put the seat belt on." Sam said. I laughed as Sam said about putting the seatbelt on it.

I looked out the window as we exited S7 and I heard a terrible voice shout out "I am Megatron!"

I felt sick as his voice ringed in my ears all the way down the road.

**Thank you! Please review! :) It will be highly appreciated!**

**Also, we all know what happens to Jazz in Mission City :( *Cries* I'm thinking if changing that on little thing of said Bot dying. What do you think?**

**love me! X**


	7. Chapter 7: Near Death Experiences

**Chapter 7: Near Death Experiences**

**Okay...thought of Jazz death scene :( Read on to find out...**

**Thanks to Jester's Joke, Redder45, Terror Twins Little Devil, Kirara. Noa1, Summer490 and Nali97 for favouriting!**

**Thanks to Redder45, Terror Twins Little Devil, Summer490 and Nali97 for following!**

**Reviews:**

**Catgoddess92: I didn't want to! But read on to find out :)**

**Jimmy 144: Thank you! And that idea of throwing Frenzy off the dam just popped up while I was typing.**

**HitGirlGomez: Thank you so much, girl! There will be more to come:)**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you so much! Doesn't take long to leave a review and I appreciate that you do! (I have read other stories and when I leave a review, I always nearly always you name haha!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF. Would be cool if I did. But you know, wasn't even born when Hasbro made it xD**

**Chapter 7: Near Death Experiences **

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes, leaning out of the window a little. I needed fresh air. All that was playing through my mind was that dreadful voice. It was saying the same thing over and over. My eyelids was slowly dropping. I hadn't slept from the night before yesterday. My eyelids was getting heavier until i felt myself fall to one side of the car, my head painfully hitting the Allspark "I am Megatron!" I quickly sat back up. Rubbing my head and frowning a little. Why couldn't I think of anything else at this precise moment.<p>

Mikaela was sat in the front with Sam, talking away to Bee about something. Behind and infront of us was the USAF soilders who was helping to hide the AllSpark. It was then I realised that Glenn and Maggie was still at S7! I'm sure they was safe. Right?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a reflection of someone was right in my eye sight and I tried to shield the light to see what it was coming our way. Slowly as the reflective surface was moving closer the object come into view...it was a Peterbilt...a red and blue flamed one!

"There's Optimus." Sam said quickly turning and watching as Optimus skidded behind, doing a U-turn along with Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet. Then they joined us to our destination to Mission City.

* * *

><p>We was off the dusty road quite quickly. I was a lot happier. The other Autobots was now with us, they didn't ditch us, they was probably searching for the bloody Allspark. I looked back out the window and was surprised to see a lot of cars, I then noticed we was on the Highway<p>

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them." I heard Sam say from the front seat. I looked behind and saw no other than Red-Eyes. Or Im sure Bee said his name was actually Barricade, but Red-Eyes worked too.

Optimus and Ratchet blocked him so he couldn't get to Bee and the Allspark.

Looking back forwards I saw a monster looking Decepticons heading our way! It was huge..and ugly? He dived over us and crashed straight into Optimus falling over the side of the road and down below us. "Optimus!" I yelled, hoping he was okay. "Oh, my God." I curled the end of my pony tail around my finger. A casual habit when I was worried.

"Its fine...Clara" I looked at the radio. I wasn't sure if that's where Bee could maybe see us? But I nodded a little. "That's...Prime. Nothing beats...him"

I nodded again "Thanks Bee"

We continued along and soon got to the middle of Mission City. I stepped out of Bee. Looking around I saw Ironhide, Ratchet then Jazz transform. "Wait. Where Optimus?" I looking around, you can't really just lose a 30ft robot.

Jazz looked down to me and shrugged "His pra'ably fin'"

I frowned a little "How do you know?"

Jazz knelt down so he was more to my height. "Clara. Optimus Prime would neva ditch us fa' no reason. His pra'ably still fightin' tha 'con"

"That poor poor Decepticon." I shrugged.

"Poor Decepticon?" Jazz questioned.

"Well yeah, he doesn't stand a chance against Optimus. Poor thing" I laughed.

Jazz laughed then stood up, walking over to Ironhide. I assume was to take orders or whatever.

"Yes! They're sending F-22s to the city!" I heard Epps yell.

I jogged over to Sam and Mikaela "So how we gonna hide a cube?"

Sam shrugged while Mikaela said "I have no...idea"

"Move out! Move out! Go! Go! Here, I got shortwave radios." I looked up hearing Lennoxs voice, while handed these huge blocky equipment to Epps.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps complained.

"Well, use them! It's all we got!" Lennox shouted at him.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." Epps said.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps said down the RadioShack Dinosaur radio.

I turned to Sam "Oh Gosh, I hope this works"

Sam nodded "Yeah. Yeah me too".

I jet flew over are heads, and all three of us watched weave through the buildings. I tilted my head a little, that jet had black patterns all over it. Was that the Air Force?

I saw Epps pop some green smoke, obviously marking the area for the 'Air Force'.

Ironhide quickly turned around to face is and yelled "It's Starscream!" I panicked a little. Starscream? That's name didn't sound friendly at all.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelled. Take cover!? Oh gosh oh gosh.

Bumblebee ran over to Ironhide and lifted up a Furby truck, making a short of shield for us.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" I heard someone yell as I frantically looked around for cover. I walked to the left a little but all that was there was bins. Not good cover.

"Back up! Back up! Retreat! Fall back!" Ironhide yelled at the remaining soilder who quickly fell back and took cover. I quickly walked the other way, but the building that I saw was nearly dying anyway. Not a great cover.

"Incoming!" I heard Ironhide yell. I made a little squeal noise and just dropped to the fall, curled up and covered my heads. Great cover... "Clara! Move!" Ironhide had shouted panicky.

I felt cold metal wrapped around me and I turned to see Jazz face, in a matter of a second I heard the explosion of whatever Starscream shot, just as Jazz transformed and I was safely sat in his interior.

I close my eyes as I heard crashing and the loudness of that bomb. I opened my eyes and whimpered a little, covering my mouth. "Oh..my gosh" I started breathing quickly. "Jazz..thank you"

"No problem lil lady" Jazz's voice come through the radio.

"I wouldn't have survived. Wouldn't I?" I asked Jazz.

"Erm. Pra'ably not" Jazz said.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm such an idiot!" I felt like slapping myself.

"Ya okay now. Tha's all tha mattars." I smiled.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No. Your legs! Your legs." My head snapped to Sam's voice. I saw Bumblebee crawling towards Sam infront of me and Jazz.

"No..no no no. Bee..." I watched, mouth open.

"Here. Here, back, back, back, back!You all right?" Sam tapped Jazz's hood and Jazz started rolling backwards.

I quickly opened Jazz's door and shut it carefully, remembering he is Jazz not just a Car. I ran over to Sam's side and immediately dropped to my knees. "Oh no..Bee"

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" Sam pleaded.

"Ratchet!" I turned around and yelled at the yellow/green bot.

"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Sam reassured him.

Bumblebee held out his hand and gave the Cube to me and Sam. I picked it up and pushed it behind me. "Bee you gotta be okay!"

Ratchet made his way other and signed at Bees condition. I looked up to Ratchet as he knelt down a little. "You-you can fix him, right?"

Ratchet nodded "Well, yes I could. But not right now. Bee, you'll be okay?"

Bumblebee nodded making a sound of pain that made me since. "Brave youngling" Ratchet said that stood up and walked over to Ironhide.

"Move out! Let's go! Let's go! Move!" Lennox called to his team.

I saw Mikaela, who look sad. Run off towards and alley and climb in this tow truck.

I saw Jazz run over and jump on this tank, which started transforming and trying to attack him. "Oh, Hell no!" I looked around and saw a M-15 lying beside am injured soilder. I picked up his weapon said thanks as another soilder was helping him. So he wasn't completely defenceless. I ran past Lennox and Epps who shout at me for not standing my ground or whatever.

I dived into this car and turned on the ignition. Thankfully the keys was still in. I haven't really drove before so I tried to remember. I pushed my foot on the Acceleration and the car zoomed forwards. I panicked a little pushing on the brakes as I crashed right into the tank, completely destroying the car.

I picked up the M-15 and crawled out the crushed door. I placed the strap around me, so the gun was on my back.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" I heard Jazz say while flipping over and killing the Decepticon.

"Oh, my God!" I stared in awe as Jazz jumped down and looked at me in shook.

"Wha are ya doin' 'er!?" Jazz scooped me up into his hands and ran over to a building, taking cover as more cons was slowly making there way over.

"Jazz. I thought-that con was way bigger than you. I thought it would have. Killed you!" I stumbled over the words.

Jazz laughed a little "Don't warry abou' me" He shrugged, looking at me im his hands "Im fine"

"Megatron!" My eyes widened and it felt like my stomach dropped. I heard him again. The Leader of the Decepticons.

"Jazz we gotta move, his coming this way" My breathing got faster and faster.

Jazz seemed to notice this and he had a strange smirk on his face as he looked at the leader Con.

He placed me on the ground and pointed a finger at me "You stay 'er! No matta how big tha con! You hav' to stay where its saf'" I nodded a few times "Alrigh'?"

"Yes, Jazz of course!" I nodded and watched as Jazz ran and full on dived on Megatron!

I widened my eyes "Jazz. No..."

Megatron flew up with Jazz and landed on the building that I was stood beside.

"Tha' all ya got, Megatron?" I heard Jazz tease him.

"Come here, little cretin." I heard that voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ya want a piece of me? Ya want a piece?" I heard Jazz shot at Megatron. I looked up and couldn't see much of what was going on.

"No! I want two!" I heard Megatron laugh.

I paused Jazz didn't say anything else. Oh gosh. Please don't be dea-

A loud clang beside me made me jump. Then another, the other side of me. Looking to see what it was, I wish I hadn't.

It was Jazz. "NO!" I screamed out loudly. I rushed over to the top half of Jazz and knelt beside his head. "No..Jazz" I sobbed, my eyes stinging. "I should- I should of helped you!" I looked into his eyes that was no longer glowing.

"JAZZ!?" I yelled, leaning over his chest and crying.

When I opened my eyes, I was in darkness. Everything was black, but I could feel a ground beneath my feet. I wiped my eyes and called out "Hello?" My voiced echoed a little.

"Clara Harper" I jumped as that voice echoed even more. I didn't recognize it at all. "Do not fear"

I looked around just to see more nothing "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Primus" It said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, Primus? Who was that.

"Clara" The voice said again. "Jazz saved your life." I felt sick.

"Please..don't say his name" I sniffed.

"Jazz saved you, if you could. Would you do the same?" He asked.

"What? Of course yes!" I looked around for Primus still.

"Then I think you both deserve a second chance, Clara" I looked up and saw a pair of big blue eyes. Was he an Autobot!?

"Wait-what?" I asked before everything glowed white. I blinked a few times so my eyes would adjust. I realized I was back behind that building. But Jazz was no where to be seen...

"That all you got, Megatron?" I froze. Had I gone back? Was Jazz still alive! This was my chance! I pushed opened an door and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I pushed open the fire escape door and rushed out on the roof behind Megatron.

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron said holding on to both ends of Jazz.

"You want a-" Jazz started to say before I cut him off.

"Yo Megsy!" Megatron turned around to look at me. I quickly grabbed the M-15 of my back and aimed at his stupid face. "Let my friend go."

Megatron started laughing until i took of the safety, pulled the trigger and shot at his head. He dropped Jazz and cradled his head in his hands.

Jazz jumped up and pushed Megatron of the side of the building. Then he ran over to me and looked quite angry. I gulped a little as he swooped me up into his hands again and leapt of the side of the building.

When we landed Jazz looked upset "Clara? I had him!"

I didn't listen to him. I leant forward and hugged his chest where it was warm. "Jazz. Oh Gosh, your okay!"

Jazz looked a little confused "Of course. Why didn't ya listen ta me!" He moaned.

"You tell me off all you want. But I just saved your life!" I cried.

I felt Jazz wrap another hand around me, then lift me up to his head. I smiled to see that his eyes was glowing again.

"Don't turn them off. You keep those eyes glowing!" I smiled.

Jazz laughed "Alrigh'. We betta get back ta Ironhide" He transformed and we drove all the way back to Lennox and the other bots.

I climbed out of Jazz as he transformed and got a yelling at from Ironhide. I quickly saw Lennox heading my way, so I ran over to Sam and Mikaela who was busy helping Bee.

"You guys will not believe what just happened!" I said to Sam.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"I was saving Jazz. He died.." I frowned.

Bee looked at me "And his...not...now?"

"No it all went black and this guy started talking to me. Primus or something like that?"

Bee eyes lit up "We'll...talk about...that later!"

"Wrap it around the head." Sam told Mikaela.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?" Lennox asked as he come rushing over.

"Right there." Sam pointed to the All Spark.

"Okay." Lennox looked at me and pulled the gun of my back. "Don't you ever run like that again!"

I signed "I was saving Jazz!"

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck." Sam told Mikaela.

Lennox talked back to us after saying something to Epps "Okay"

"What?" I asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." He handed Sam a flare.

"No..." Sam said.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare." Lennox said.

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam panicked.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox looked at me and Sam.

I grabbed the Cube from Sam "I'm coming with you" Sam nodded.

"You got to go. You got to go." Lennox turned to Mikaela.

"No, I'm not leaving."

"You need to go. Go."

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

"Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide charged up his canon and looked down to both of us.

"As will i" I looked as Jazz stood next to Ratchet and Ironhide.

Ironhide glared at Jazz "No, you stay here. Protect the humans"

Jazz frowned "Not of Clara is going with Sam!"

Ratchet put a hand on Jazz's shoulder "We will protect her Jazz" Jazz nodded, smiled down at me then rushed off to Lennox and his team.

"Sam! No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." I smiled as Mikaela said that. I really thought they was gonna kiss but Ironhide broke it.

"Sam! Clara! Get to the building! Move!" He yelled at us.

"Decepticons, attack!" Oh no..that voice again..

**Done! Next chapter will be up soon! Pretty please review! Did i do it okay with Jazz?**


End file.
